


Souls Entwined

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Matched and Kept [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Max, Angst, Background Relationships, Character Death, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Omega Jacob, Omega Ruan, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Spoilers, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, character cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Things are forever changed for Max and Jacob after a chance encounter years before, and a discovery that changes everything.





	1. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/gifts).



> *waves* hello folks, I know, "What happened to nothing new until you get your WIP count down?" that's still happening, this isn't actually new, it's just been sitting in my drive collecting virtual dust, and I have decided to share it, mostly because I want to, but also because I want something to post while I work on Seeking, Patron and Blessed, the three stories I want to finish by New Years. 
> 
> While I have marked it at 85 chapters, it may be a few shorter or longer, I only have the first 9 done at the moment and the rest of it outlined. Reviews and comments, along with (polite) concrit are welcome!
> 
> This is part of the Matched & Kept Verse, though that doesn't come in until a bit later. 
> 
> There will be more tags as I post the chapters.
> 
> NoOrdinarySouthernGirl requested a more fleshed out version of the three Omegaverse Max/Jacob verse, so there are three chapters that will be familiar because they were posted as part of the Tumblr Prompts but have minor changes to make them flow better. 
> 
> -oOoOoOo- for time hops  
> -uoOou- for POV changes 
> 
> “Talking”  
> “Phone call”  
> -Text message-
> 
> That should be it for long notes!

Jacob’s POV

Most people never realize that he is an omega, particularly not when they look at him compared to the ‘standard’ omega. He’s too tall and muscular. It’s nearly always assumed he is either a beta or alpha, and he uses a scent blocking wash to make sure it stays that way.

The night his best friend finds out his long time girlfriend is pregnant, they decide to go out on the town. After all, celebrating a new pregnancy and the fact his best friend is definitely getting married needs drinks. So they go out, and they have a good time. His best friend isn’t sure if he is excited or terrified by the fact he’s going to be a father.

Towards the end of the night, when he’s the most sober one in the group that he spots the smaller man with the electric blue eyes that are noticeable even in the dark of the bar, and easy smile he flashes at the waitress.

I want to dance, he decides, finishing his drink and glancing at his companions who are mostly wasted in the booth. Maybe the blue-eyed man will be willing to dance.

Standing, he stretches for a moment, feeling the draw of eyes as men and women both eye him.

Walking over to the bar where his target is seated at, he stops just before reaching the blue-eyed man, asking himself one more time if this is really a good idea.

“Dance with me?” a rich voice with slight scottish accent queries, drawing his attention and surprising him when he realizes it’s the man he had wanted to ask himself. “Unless you’re up here to get something different to drink.”

He flashes a quick smile, answering, “That’s why I was coming over here, to ask you to dance.”

Chuckling, the smaller man motions to the dance floor.

He nods, and the two of them make their way to the dance floor. Neither saying much as they slot themselves together and sway in time to the music. The faster the music, the closer they move, until they are pressed together, both easily able to feel the other’s arousal through the material of their jeans and slacks.

Well, he thinks with amusement, he can feels the smaller man’s arousal through his jeans against his leg, and he is sure the smaller man can feel it against his stomach since he is at least five inches taller.

Tipping his head down, he murmurs against the side of the smaller man’s head, “Care to get out of here?”

“Yes,” his partner nearly hisses, eyes blazing with lust, “Excellent idea.” Motioning towards the doors, “Where to?”

He considers the fact his current partner is so much shorter than him, and thinks about his options before he motions to the door to outside.

Nodding, the blue-eyed man agrees with a smile, turning and heading in towards the door with the confidence of an alpha. Studying the smaller man as he waves later to the rest of his group, he thinks for a moment, is it possible that this shrimp is an alpha? He doesn’t seem like one. He doesn’t have the swagger or attitude he’s used to seeing in alpha’s, the same type of attitude he often uses himself to further make folks think he is an alpha.

Heading outside, he is surprised when the smaller man, moves towards the parking lot.

“Top or bottom?” the blue-eyed man queries, tilting his head and smiling.

Interesting he thinks, glancing about, in the parking lot or going somewhere else?

“Whichever you’d prefer,” the smaller man comments.

He is about to know the blue-eyed man knows  what he was just thinking when the smaller man states, “Expression.”

Chuckling, because he must be drunker than he thinks if this stranger can read his expression, he suggests, “Somewhere with a bed.”

“Got it,” the blue-eyed man agrees with a nod. He’s startled when they stop by a motorcycle, “I’m Max.”

“Antonio,” he responds.

“Helmet or no?” the smaller man asks with a tilt of his head.

“No,” he answers, noticing there is only the one helmet.

Nodding the smaller man slips it on, before getting on the bike and waiting for him. He considers turning back, but figures, he’s already come this far, he might as well see how this night ends. Almost as soon as he is settled on the back, long legs tucked along the sides of Max’s smaller ones and arms looped around the smaller man’s torso, Max puts it in drive, and they are shooting off.

The ride to wherever they are going is fast and quiet, almost peaceful despite the hormones still rushing through his body. On a whim he tucks his head into the crook between shoulder and neck, getting a good whiff of the smaller man and mildly surprised to confirm the fact Max is an alpha.

When the pull up to a small house, he is startled, he had pegged Max as the type to have a flat.

“Belongs to my parents,” Max comments as he takes his helmet off, “They prefer our home in Scotland, and they don’t mind the fact I stay here since it means they don’t have to rent it out or hire someone to watch it.”

“Ah,” he responds, that explains the accent he was catching hints off.

Setting the helmet back on the bike, the smaller man heads towards the house, flipping through the keys almost absently and unlocking the door.

“So, top, bottom or switch for the evening?” Max queries, “Would you like something to drink? Of the non-alcoholic type.”

“No, thank you,” he responds with a glance around, getting a read on the type of person Max is. Turning his attention to the smaller man, he meets his eyes, answering, “Bottom.”

The fire returns to that direct, electric blue gaze.

“Hadn’t expected it. You wear a scent blocker.” Max remarks with a warm smile.

He arches an eyebrow at the alpha, amused and pleased that Max caught on when most never do.

Shrugging, Max grins at him as he states, “I have a good sense of smell. It’s subtle and you matched your natural scent to the beta scentblocker.” Moving towards him the alpha stops just before him, “Birth control?”

“Always,” he responds seriously, he doesn’t want to come up accidently pregnant.

“Any rules against kissing?” The smaller man queries with a tilt of his head and his eyes still burning.

Instead of answering, he closes the distance between them and ducks down to press their lips together.

Slender fingers cup his jaw, as Max tips his head slightly and kisses him back, tongue tracing over his lips, thumbs stroking his cheek bones. When he opens his mouth, the alpha doesn’t immediately deepen the kiss. Instead, he takes his time, tongue making one more trace before just barely dipping in.

Growling softly, his tongue meets Max’s, brushing and twining around each other. He quickly takes control of the kiss, tongue slipping past the alphas to trace the smaller man’s teeth.

Several long minutes are spent with them taking turns being in charge of the kissing before he starts to get a kink in his neck. Straightening, rolling his head and shoulders, he runs his tongue over his lips as he watches the alpha through heavy eyes.

“Well then,” Max murmurs as he absently pops his neck.

He has to bite back a chuckle, because apparently the alpha had the same problem.

Mischief joins the heat as the smaller man suggests, “Upstairs?”

“Yes,” he answers with a nod.  

Max laces their fingers together and leads him through the house and upstairs to the second bedroom.

“Loos through there,” the alpha comments, motioning to the door at the end of the hall.

He nods, following the smaller man into the room and looking around with the same interest as he showed the lower levels. Max is in uni, he thinks as he spots a pile of books, papers, and pens.

With their hands still laced together, Max turns towards him closing the distance between them, “May I?” the alpha murmurs, using his other hand to motion at the buttons of his shirt.

He nods slowly, watching as the nimble fingers set to unbuttoning his shirt without letting go of his hand. When Max finally does let go, it’s to stroke up his arm to his shoulders, lightly pausing with his fingers just beneath his shirt and giving a questioning look. Again he nods, and this time he watches as the alpha pushes the shirt off.

Part of him is surprised by the fact Max is taking his time. It's frustrating after all, particularly when he can smell the arousal in the air. At the same time it delights him because it sends thrills of excitement coursing through his body. Because he is built more like a beta or an alpha, gentle and caring are not typically how he’s treated. Women expect him to do all the work, and most betas never realize he’s an omega. Max was quite right by the fact he doesn’t announce or advertise the fact he is an omega.

As his shirt slides down his arms to his wrists, the hands pushing it follow, carefully lifting each hand to unbutton him before finishing removing the shirt.

Max pivotes them, and he finds himself with his legs pressed against the bed.

He sits down willingly enough, a playful smile playing at the edge of his lips.

Almost as soon as he is seated, the alpha steps between his legs cupping his face again and kissing him slowly and thoroughly, building the fire between them back up again.

His hands go from resting beside him to running all over the smaller man’s body, considering stripping him of clothes as he does so. Instead, he just enjoys the kissing, delighting in the passion as it continues to grow.

When they finally break apart, both of them are breathing heavy, lust and desire filling the air.

“That’s better,” Max mumbles, lightly pressing kisses to the corner of his lip.

“Less neck kinking,” he replies with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” the alpha agrees as he kisses his way across to the other side of his lips, “Evens the height out a bit. You’re all long limbs and sleek lines.”

He chuckles, thinking that’s the first time someone has complimented the fact he looks like something other than an omega. At least it sounded like a compliment to him with the heat behind the words.

Smiling, the alpha queries, “May I?” as is hands skim down his chest to the bottom vest he wears beneath his shirts.

He nods again, watching Max’s face rather than his hands, the smaller man’s touch just barely grazing over his skin.

“You’re moving a lot slower than I expected,” he comments, watching those electric eyes flash brighter for a moment before it fades back.

“Savoring,” Max replies huskily. “As you probably know,” there is a pause as the smaller man pulls his vest over his head, leaning forward as soon as it’s out of the way to press warm lips against the hollow of his throat. “There are not a lot of omegas like you.” Those lips skim across the left  side of his collarbone to nibble on his shoulder lightly. “I could probably be rough if i want, and you’d not mind cause you’re built like an alpha or beta,” those lips skim back across his collarbone, pausing for his tongue to dart out and swirl around the hollow again before their trek across to the right side. “But why should I when I can take my time and discover if your reactions differ too.” His sentences is punctuated by a nip at the edge of his shoulder. “If it’s going to be a one night stand, might as well make it memorable one.”

He gasps when Max starts skimming downwards, lips tracing over his rather defined muscles that have gotten him screamed at in the past as being unnatural.

“This alright?” Max queries as his breath ghosts over his right nipple.

“Yes,” he hisses, pleasure building up. The alpha is right, Max could be rough if he wanted, his body can easily take it. Hell, that’s why the rare alpha’s he’s slept with in the past like him, even as they’d degrade him for not being enough of an omega. Other omegas seem startled because he seems like an alpha and they feel tricked when they realize he’s not. Beta’s don’t care, they just figure he is a power top, whether he wants to be one or not, and expect him to do all of the work.

“Good,” the alpha breaths, tongue flicking out to lav over the nipple before lightly sucking on it.

The lightness of the smaller man’s touch is quite different from what he is used to.

Time seems to both stand still and move far to fast as Max licks, nips, kisses, and otherwise worships his torso. Every so often the alpha pauses to make sure what he is doing is alright. It surprises him to realize that that makes everything else seem hotter, as if Max actually cares and this isn’t just some hook up.

By the time he sprawls on his back and the smaller man is working his way down, his hands are gripping the bedding hard, hips rolling as they seek friction. He doesn’t actually take suppressants, so he is both achingly hard and dripping wet from all of the pheromones in the air and the pleasuring rushing through his body.

“You’re overdressed,” he groans as Max’s hands skim down the muscles of his legs over his slacks.

“So I am,” Max replies roughly. “Mind if I take these off?” the alpha queries tugging lightly on his* slacks.

“Yes,” he growls, “take them off.”

Grinning, the smaller man’s hands run back up his leg to unfasten his belt and buttons, locking eyes with him as he pulls them down and off as well before running his hands over the hair roughened skin of his legs, working his way back up. He is left in nothing but his socks and pants as the smaller man straightens, hands quickly stripping clothes with an efficiency that has him chuckling. Almost as soon as Max is just as naked as he is, the smaller man returns to stroking and caressing his skin.

“May I?” the alpha asks, hands hovering just above his pants without actually touching them.

He nods, groaning softly as those talented fingers hook on the edge of his black pants and lightly pull them down, freeing his aching member to the air and filling the air with the scent of his slick.

Dropping them on the ground, the smaller man settles on his knees between his legs, and he props himself up to watch. Max’s electric blue eyes are more like storm clouds as he takes his time scenting the area, hot breath fanning over him as the alpha breathes, tongue occasionally flicking out to wet his kiss swollen lips.

“You smell divine,” Max murmurs, tongue darting out to run along the prominent vein. “Taste it too.”

He’s sure by now his normally brown eyes are probably black with desire, but he can’t stop the gasp and cantering of his hips seeking more of that contact.

“May I?” the alpha asks, breath fanning over his sensitive tip and making it drip precome.

“Yes,” he growls, almost wanting to take control but delighting in this slow and methodical tease.

He has barely finished speaking, when Max’s lips close around his tip, hand carefully pulling the foreskin back so he can lap at the slit. When the smaller man moans around him, his hips instinctively rock, and he forces himself to hold still through the pleasure.

Popping off of him for a moment, the blue-eyed alpha catches his gaze and states rather clearly if roughly, “Go ahead, you’re not going to choke me,” before returning to what he was doing, never breaking eye contact.

Max’s tongue curls around him as the smaller man hollows his cheeks and sucks on him like a obscene lollipop he can’t get enough of. Slowly, the alpha bobs his head, taking his time to tease and taste, seeming to enjoy the way his hips jerk and he ends up thrusting deeper and deeper into the smaller man’s mouth.

A part of him wants to know if the blue-eyed man treats all his lover’s this good or if he is special but he refuses to ask. Not actually wanting to know the answer. Instead he gives himself over to the pleasure.

Low moans, stifled gasps, drawn out groans, and harsh breathing fills the air as Max teases him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge only to pull back just before he comes each time.

“Stop teasing,” he growls, hips bucking hard.

With one last long slide of lips and tongue along his shaft, Mac pops off again, asking, “Come in my mouth or with me inside you?”

He had thought the desire couldn’t burn any hotter, apparently he was wrong, because that question leaves him feeling like he is burning alive. Max isn’t just asking, according to his expression he actually gives a damn what the answer will be.  Both sound good, but right now he wants to know what it feels like to have an alpha in him who seems to actually care about his desires. “Inside me,” he growls, hips bucking again.

Max lightly pushes on his hips, motioning for him to scoot further up the bed as the smaller man surges to his feet, pushing his pants off and moving with fluidity up the bed. Slender fingers reach for the drawer beside the bed, and he stops the alpha, grabbing his wrist and lightly shaking his head, it’s an action he will question in the months to come, but for now, for now he just wants to feel _him._

“I’m on birth control, and not in heat for another two months,” he states clearly.

Growling, Max shifts position so he can press their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Slender fingers run along his chest and stomach, taking a moment to cup his balls and roll them before continuing downwards to lightly press into his wet hole, checking exactly how ready he is. A moment later those same hands are lifting his hips slightly as Max lines them up and starts to press forward.

He’s not sure if he should plant his feet on the bed and buck up, or wrap his legs around Max’s hips and let the alpha control how hard and fast they go. He decides to wrap his legs around the alpha’s hips, a low chuckle escaping him when they cross and nearly loop around to the front, his feet sliding along Max’s sides.

The blue-eyed man just smirks, bracing himself on his elbows as he sets what starts off as a slow and smooth pace but quickly builds to something a bit more, despite that, Max is never rough on him, even when he almost wishes he would be to make the alpha like others he’s bedded before.

Pleasure builds back up, the combination of the friction against his cock from being trapped between their bodies as Max thrusts into his aching hole, filling him over and over again. Several times the smaller man shifts his angle until he starts hitting his prostate on every motion, making him gasp and moan nearly continuously.

“Max,” he groans, when he feels the edge of the alpha’s knot pressing against his entrance.

To his surprise, Max doesn’t actually try pressing it in, keeping with the rhythm he built up instead. Low grunts and growls rumbling from his chest as he drives both of them closer to their peak.

Tightening his legs, he presses up hard, forcing the knot in as the alpha thrusts and coming as the blunt head of Max’s cock slams into his prostate.

His muscles clench as he fills the area between their bodies with his semen. Filling the air with the scent of his come. Body trembling from the pleasure of it all.

With his knot stuck, Max’s hips rotate in a hard grind rather than the measure thrusting he had been doing until a few moments before. Then smaller man is coming, teeth biting into the pectoral muscle he can reach as pleasure rips through the smaller man, causing him to come again.

He’s quite shocked when the alpha doesn’t just collapse on him, as he hovers just above him gasping for air.

“That was not in the plan,” Max eventually comments as he feels their bodies loosening, though not enough to actually separate yet.

He nods, agreeing roughly, “Yeah.” He unlocks his legs, letting them slide down the smaller man's back and legs to fall back on the bed as he drowses. No wonder his lovers have preferred to be the one’s taken care of. He feels nearly weightless right now, even though he knows he is heavier than Max as he rides the wave of pleasure.

He’s barely aware when the smaller man’s knot finally releases them, and he carefully pulls out, a flood of come dripping from his body. Quietly and quickly the alpha fetches a few warm, wet rags, taking his time to clean them up before tossing them away, but making sure they are not near their clothing and crawling in bed beside him.

For several hours he sleeps like that, before his body wakes him up just after dawn, a pleasurable ache a reminder of the night they shared.

It’s his turn to be quiet as he finds his things and leaves, sparing only one glance for the smaller man still slumbering on the bed. He has a feeling that he is never going to forget Max.

Four months later that is proven right as he takes a pregnancy test following missing his heat.


	2. Pregnancy

Jacob’s POV

Even though he has known about his pregnancy for the last month, he is still having a hard time believing it. He wasn’t in heat and he was on birth control, the odds should have been in his favor, not against him. Yet that’s exactly what happened. One night, just a single time being the one being cared for, a night of not being a top whether he wanted to or not, and now he’s expecting.

“You're overthinkin’ again,” his best friend remarks as the beta walks up. “There is always the other option.”

“No,” he snarls, “He’s _mine_.”

Roy just smirks at him, “I thought you’d say that, you moody bastard.”

His eyes narrow at his best friend, but he smiles despite himself.

“Havin’ two hormonal people around is scary business,” the beta comments, “She’s almost ready to pop at any time, and you’re halfway through.”

He nods in frustration, because that is a fact, but there is also the sad truth of he’s not sure how the birth is going to work. He’s the first male omega in his family, and while there have been plenty of female omegas, their bodies are built differently so the process is a bit lost on him. He’s considered asking a midwife but he doesn’t actually have one yet. He’s just been relying on the fact he a healthy person normally to keep things from going wrong.

“I need to find a midwife that specializes in male omega births,” he mutters, not happy to have to involve another person in his life.

“I thought you might come you to your senses eventually,” Karen announces as she waddles into the room, practically glowing in her last month of pregnancy. “I have a list, all of them carefully checked.”

He smiles at her in relief. She doesn’t like idiots any more than he does, that means whoever is on that list isn’t going to be one. Of course, now that there is a list the hard part comes, finding a person on it he can get along with in order to have them as his midwife. Some reason he doesn’t think that’s going to be as easy as it sounds.

-oOoOoOo-

Three weeks later he finds himself growling at another touchy idiot who just wants to put their hands on his rounding stomach before he is actually ready for them to do so.

The omega quickly gets the point and pulls back, almost glaring at him, and quite obviously out of patience with him already. What fucking right does she have to be out of patience when she was the one trying to touch him without asking?

Not even bothering to say anything, he stands up, towering over her and leaving without another word.

This is getting ridiculous. Every one of the midwives have been startled by the fact he is tall and muscular, one even asked if he was sure he’s actually an omega. If drinking wasn’t bad for the baby, he’d definitely be heading to the pub about now.

-oOoOoOo-

It’s purely by chance that he meets a small man with dark eyes and an easy smile when he goes with Karen and Roy to her last check up before the due date. The plump man takes one look at him, and another at her before tipping his head to the side curiously.

“Not too often I see someone like you,” the dark eyed man mutters, “You’re somewhere between fifth and sixth month. Do you have a midwife already?”

He’s almost offended by the fact this person seems to know more about him than he likes without him saying anything.

Karen chooses that moment to pipe in, “No he doesn’t Emery, we’ve been looking but most have turned out to be fools.”

He glares at his best friend’s wife.

“Not surprising, I bet you startle them. Looking more like an alpha than the narrow concept of a proper omega,” there is disdain in the way Emery says ‘proper omega’ that catches his attention. “Emery O’Neill,” the round man introduces himself, “One of the midwives here, I mostly work with beta women, but I’ve worked with a few omegas over the years.”

For a long moment he just studies the man before nodding sharply, “Antonio Sternwood,” he replies not offering a hand.

“If you can give me ten minutes, I’ll go get some information you might find useful if this is your first pregnancy.” Emery remarks with an understanding smile.

“We’ll be here. I have an appointment with Anna.” Karen tells the midwife.

“Excellent,” the midwife hums, nodding and leaving the waiting area, continuing on his way, probably for whatever task he was originally on before spotting him.

“Well mate, looks like you might finally have a midwife,” Roy comments as he watches the round man leave.

“I didn’t know he works with omegas occasionally or he would have been at the top of the list,” Karen tells him seriously, “He’s the one who helped my best friend through her difficult pregnancy, and made sure she got all the care she needed. I wanted him, but he didn’t have any openings at the time.”

The three of them sit there in silence until a petite woman with mocha skin and flashing eyes calls them to the back, leaving him alone in the waiting room.

“Ah, good, you’re still here,” Emery comments as the round man exits the door he had entered just minutes before. “Here you are,” the beta offers him a folder, “all the current data on male omega pregnancies, what to expect, and how they differ from female omega and beta pregnancies.”

He blinks, a startled, but takes the file.

“I have an opening, I’ve recently had two different patients have successfully had their children and transferred care back to their general practitioners.” Emery remarks, “I left my card in the folder, with all contact information, in case you are interested.”

With that the beta nods and walks away, leaving him staring after thoughtfully. That exchange didn’t go anything like he expected. Still, he glances at the folder in his hand, this could be useful. He’s still considering looking through it when Karen and Roy exit the office and it’s time to go.

-oOoOoOo-

Another week passes as he goes through all the information provided, including the information on birth options which leaves him feeling a bit odd footed. Apparently male omegas don’t have kids via the arse like he expected, but instead in the hours leading up to the birth the anal cavity becomes smaller as a second hole presents itself between it and his penis. The second entrance closes up between two and four hours following birth as long as there are no complications. The other often accepted option is to have a c-section. His chest may or may not develop milk, it varies case to case. Male omegas with betas in the family hardly ever do, while those who come from families without betas almost always do.

So apparently he’ll be able to breastfeed his own child. That’s good to know. Hopefully he has his healthy disposition.

Does he want to call that midwife? He’s a beta man, but seems to know more about male omega pregnancies than most the midwives he has spoke to. Past that, Emery was not judgmental about the fact he isn’t the ‘standard male omega’, which is a very good sign. He should be seeing a midwife, should have been for the last two months. He doesn’t have a lot of options left.

He’ll do it. If only to make sure his child stays healthy. He might not have expected to get pregnant, has no idea how he did so outside his heat and while on birth control, but this child is _his._

-oOoOoOo-

His first appoint goes nothing like he expects. They discuss the fact he got pregnant outside of heat and while on birth control. They discuss his options as far as birthing practices and choices. They discuss his diet, what sort of foods he’s been craving what he needs to eat for the health of his child. They discuss his exercises and activity levels. Then they do the first ultrasound, the first look at his little boy, and it is a boy.

He doesn’t let go of the picture for a long time after it’s handed to him, because it’s not just a feeling, it’s a fact. He’s going to be having a little boy.

After that more appointments are arranged, scheduled so that he can get all the checks he needs. Only once is he asked about the other father. Apparently his glare is enough that he isn’t asked anything else on the topic, something he is rather thankful for.

-oOoOoOo-

Karen gives birth three days after his appointment to a too quiet little girl with breathing problems. Linda is transferred to the hospital where she stays for nearly five weeks until her weak lungs are capable to supporting her body. It’s touch and go, worry being a constant presence, making him wonder if he should tell Max. What if this happens to his baby?

 _No,_ he thinks, this is his child. Max wouldn’t want anything to do with the pregnancy. It was just a one night stand. They were never supposed to see each other again. But he wasn’t supposed to get pregnant.

Still. . .

-oOoOoOo-

His check up at the beginning of month seven involves blood work, and he is asked if he wants to screen for any of the hereditary illnesses or possible defects by a beta nurse who barely looks at him.

She bolts from the room when he snarls, “No.”

Just a few short moments later, before he has even had a chance to calm down, Emery enters the exam room with a clipboard and pen.

“Good afternoon, Antonio, how are you this today?” the beta is almost cheerful.

It startles him enough that he glares as he tries to figure out this round man’s motivation. His senses have been going haywire as the pregnancy has progressed. Thing he doesn’t normally notice are much more detectable, his hearing seems to have increased, and his flight or fight response has been much more active than normal. There have been times he has found himself crying over nothing, laughing over things that aren’t really amusing, and getting angrier faster than he really likes.

“Moody,” he replies tersely.

“That’s to be expected. Unlike a beta who’s hormones cycle monthly, your only cycle three times a year from what you indicated, which means you are not adjusted to them. As they can mess up a beta’s life, I can easily imagine how exasperating it has to be for you.” Emery replies with a nod. “There are a few medications that can be used to help.”

He frowns at that, not liking the idea of using drugs to correct the issue.

“Let’s get back to that in a moment,” his midwife suggests, “Tell me about how you have been feeling physically, any changes that you have recently noticed and anything that has affected how you physically feel.”

That he can do, and does, taking his time to outline what he has noticed and when he noticed it. He’s uncomfortable with this much information being shared, but still does so to ensure nothing is going wrong. When he is done, Emery sits back and thinks about it for several long minutes.

“I think you’re going to have an early birth, not a premature birth, just an early one.” The midwife tells him seriously. “During the birth it will be important to have scents around that are familiar, and perhaps people you trust. Unlike betas, your instincts will go into nesting mode, and you will not want people you don’t trust around. There will also be times where you seek the child’s alpha. If there isn’t one, it is helpful to have a related alpha on hand for instincts sake because otherwise your instincts will scream that you are unsafe, making the birthing processes harder.”

He almost hisses because he doesn’t wish to contact Max. Maybe, he hesitates, he could see if his sister would be willing to come. She’s an alpha pretty much. Scent wise anyways, she’s actually an alpha neuter. Hmmm. Worse thing he can do is call and ask, they parted on decent terms, at least as far as he knows they did.

“I’ll take that under advisement.” He agrees after thinking about it.

“Chances are, if you have a natural birth, you’ll want to have it at home where things smell proper, or you’ll want to come scent the birthing room that will be used for you during the birthing process. Both are perfectly acceptable.” Emery tells him seriously. “Just tell me what you want to do.”

He nods as he continues to think about.

The rest of the visit goes well, and he is soon back at his flat, still thinking about what they discussed.

-oOoOoOo-

He’s half way through month eight when he starts feeling something weird with his body. It feels _off._ Immediately he calls his sister, asking her to come, because he thinks it might be close to time. She’s there a few hours later, her mate and child staying at a logical hotel.

“Have you called your midwife yet?” she asks after giving him a hug.

He hugs her back, nuzzling her throat and relaxing subtly against her. The midwife was right, it’s nice to have a familiar scent around.

“Thank you Sidonia,” he mutters against her skin, happy she came, he wasn’t sure she would, they don’t always see eye to eye. Eventually he answers her question, still muttering into her neck.  “Not yet.”

“Well get me the number, and I’ll call.” She tells him, giving him another hug as he doesn’t want to move yet.

Eventually he does though, because the weird feeling is beginning to change into more like cramps.

Letting go, he straightens and heads over to his desk, it only takes a moment of rifling through the paperwork before he finds the card and hands it to his sister.

She takes it, grabbing the house phone to call his midwife.

While she is on the phone, he starts pacing his flat, repeatedly heading into the bedroom where he has got the beginnings of a nest going. Built up piece by piece over the last few weeks. He even has a special blanket bought for the process that protects the rest of the bedding from any fluids. Of course he has slept with it every night since getting it in order to make sure it smells right, but that is totally not the point.

Not long after, the midwife shows up, and it is time to begin the birthing progress in earnest.

Twice his thoughts turn to Max, wondering where the younger alpha is at and what he’s doing. Wondering what Max would say if he knew they were having a child, and twice he pushes those thoughts away viciously. Both times he immediately sought his sister, head tucking into her shoulder and just inhaling.

He’s surprised by how much relief he feels from having his twin there. The next several hours seem to fly and move as slowly as a snail on dry land to him. It goes from light cramps, to heavy cramps, to downright painful. He’s not exactly sure how long it is when his sister helps him get out of his slacks and pants, although he doesn’t remove his shirt because that’s just too much skin showing for his comfort.

When the midwife has him lay down so he can be checked, he gets growly at the beta man because he is uncomfortable with having a man down there. No never mind the midwife is a beta and not likely to be a real threat, he still doesn’t like it.

“Things are proceeding perfectly.” Emery remarks sitting back and smiling back up at him, “We’re just waiting for your water to break, and then it will be the grand entrance. Luckily, you only have one child, so it will not take as long as omegas that birth multiples.”

He nods, quickly getting up so he stops feeling so exposed and again stopping to get a good whiff of his twin. He’s thankful she hasn’t asked about the alpha who got him up the duff. She hasn’t said anything on the topic, just here and being supportive.

Roy and Karen had offered to come over, but he declined, Roy’s a dear friend, but he has found the scent of most men, whether beta or alpha, annoys him, and he doesn’t want to risk his friendship on that.

Four hours later it was over, his bed was a mess, the blanket had mostly done its job and he has a little boy curled against his chest. Somewhere along the way, he gets a pair of pants, and loses his shirt.

Thankfully the flat is nice and warm, and he barely notices when the midwife leaves because his focus is on the little body curled against his chest. He drowses for a bit, before waking up to the soft whimpers of his son. Immediately he starts trying to figure out what’s wrong and not having any ideas.

“He’s hungry,” Sidonia comments from the doorway. “At least that’s the sort of sound Aresio would make when he was hungry.

He bites his lip as he sits up, noticing he feels a bit stiff, and ignoring the twinges in his muscles. He doesn’t know if he has milk or not, but he bought formula just in case. It’s definitely going to be a learning curve with this being a parent, he thinks as he pinches his nipple to see if something happens. Doesn’t matter, he determines when he tries again and gets a fine white liquid, Ruan’s definitely worth any discomfort he’s felt.

“Ruan,” he repeats, this time murmuring it aloud, it feels right. He hadn’t planned on giving his son his great-grandfather’s name, but there it was. it seemed to _fit_.

“So what are you naming him?” Sidonia asks from her spot by the door as she watches him get the baby to suckle.

“Ruan Maxim Sternwood,” he answers, one large hand holding his son to feed, while the other very carefully touches the delicate features.

“He’ll do you proud,” she murmurs, “You’ll be a great parent.”

“I can only hope so,” he mutters as he looks at the baby.


	3. Over the Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi folks, sorry I forgot to post last week, I was having a bad head day, here's the next chapter and it's fairly decent length. I hope everyone enjoys

Jacob’s POV

Two days after he gives birth his sister leaves. Almost immediately afterwards he has a panic attack as he looks at the tiny body currently sleeping in the bassinet peacefully. What if he does something wrong? What if he isn’t a good enough parent? What if Ruan needs an alpha’s scent? It’s rare but there are some newborns that have to have an alpha scent to thrive. What if he drops him or holds him too tightly? His son is so very small, can fit in the palm of his hand so very easily. So many thoughts rush through his mind, racing in circles.

It gets so bad he actually ends up calling Karen to ask her for advice, because he doesn’t know what he’s doing, and she’s already done this at least once with Aures.

Thankfully, the beta doesn’t mind walking him through the panic, she even comes over for a little bit to visit with him. Giving him a chance to watch little Aures as she rocks herself side to side and attempts to butt scoot across the floor.

-uoOou-

Max’s POV

The year seems to file by, the classes simultaneously dull and enlightening. He seems to fly through homework, getting most of it done well before he has to. Probably a good thing because he also works during the day, currently at a bookstore three days a week, and a coffee shop two days  week but he has been applying for any police job he can.

His goal is to become a detective chief inspector. it’d give him his own division and team to work with. He knows that’ll take work and a lot of it.

First though, first he needs a job with the force.

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

He’s amazed with each and every milestone Ruan makes. He makes it a point to spend as much time with his son as he can, not something that is always as easy as he wants since he helps with the security firm with Roy.

They scout buildings, give reports, and get paid for. Some of those places, ones where the corporate office is corrupt or who try cheating them find themselves losing money because a team infiltrates and steals it. Often using the very areas of weakness they were warned about. It means he has a pretty penny worth of money readily available and is able to provide for his son. It also means he can take the time needed now to take care of Ruan, rather than having to ask Karen if his precious boy can stay with her when on a job or not.

There are still days he finds himself wishing he would have told Max, but he knows he made the right choice in not. After all, there is no reason he should have told the alpha, it was a one night stand.

He also finds himself making a scrapbook about Ruan. Taking pictures, tracking milestones and medical information, writing up quick notes and favored memories. It becomes one of the most important items he owns, .

-uoOou-

Max’s POV

The day he finally gets a job on the force, he goes out to celebrate with some of the blokes he graduated with. He’s the first in their number to get a job in the field, but he’s sure he isn’t the last.

The blokes rib him about the fact he turns every lovely lady and omega that propositions him he turns down. He’s polite about it, thanking them and buying them a drink before quietly moving on, but none of them appeal to him. It’s not a big deal, everyone has times when they find themselves not really interested in sex and just looking to enjoy the night otherwise.

Of course, he grins as he sighs, shaking his head as another lady comes over, hopefully she’s not planning the same.

“Come dance with me,” she requests with a grin, grabbing his arm and tugging him out of the booth even though he really doesn’t want to. “Don’t worry, I’m not interested in hooking up,” she tells him once they are on the floor, “You’re the wrong gender on both fronts. But I’d look weird on the dance floor by myself when everybody is in couples or groups.”

“Okay,” he mutters, not sure why she picked him then. “Who are you?”

“Jules,” she replies with a grin. “You?”

“Max,” ha answers as he studies her. According to his senses she’s an omega female, but she isn’t acting the way he’s used to them acting, of course he should remember that not everyone acts the way society says they should.

“Found her,” she nearly crows as the song finishes, “Thanks Max, have a great one, feel free to borrow either of us for dancing if you need to avoid people.”

He just nods as she strides off, greeting a rather lovely mocha skinned woman with a tight hug and thorough kiss. Good for them.

“Bad luck mate,” one of the blokes comments as he settles back into his seat, “Hot to watch.”

“Back off,” he snaps at the idiot, “There’s no reason for you to get your rocks off being a fetishest.”

“Have a drink,” another one remarks, waving the waitress over and ordering them all new drinks, “Lighten up, Tom didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Tom mumbles, only the fact he has slightly better than average hearing lets him know that.

“Listen, you might not think anything of it, but we’re all trying to get jobs as cops, we should respect them and their choices because how would you feel if someone made your every movement into an object rather than just letting you be you?” He demands, stopping only because the waitress comes over with their drinks. “Thanks,” he tells her sincerely.

She just nods before leaving.

“I hadn’t really thought of it like that,” a third bloke, Johnny, muses, “That’s a good point.”

He just takes a drink of his beer.

The serious mood doesn’t last long as Tom turns the topic to sports.

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

He spends the weeks leading up to Ruan’s fourth birthday researching dogs. He’s decided that since they travel so much, his son needs at least one constant companion and a dog will be perfect for that. The question is: what sort of dog to get?

It’s the day before his beautiful boy’s birthday that he finally settles on one and contacts a shelter that has several puppies from a rescued litter.

The following  day, after breakfast, he suggests, “Go get dressed and we’ll go get your birthday surprise.”

Ruan’s eyes go wide, excitement pouring off his son as the little boy jumps to his feet and rushes towards the bedroom.

He cleans everything up before going to check on Ruan. He can’t help smiling when he spots the way the little boy is trying so hard to figure out which shoe goes on what foot.

“Let me help,” he offers as he kneels next to the little boy.

Ruan nods, eyes still wide in excitement.

A little bit later they are in the car, and on the way to their destination. He spends most of the ride asking his son questions to get the little boy interested and thinking about where they going. It’s a habit for him, he doesn’t want Ruan to just accept what people tell him, he’d prefer his son question everything and the best way to do that is to get the little boy to ask and answer questions.

When the car comes to a stop, he watches the way Ruan’s eyes go wider than he’s ever seen them in the mirror. “I’m getting a puppy?”

“If you can find one that likes you and not just excitable, yes.” He answers as he turns the car off and gets out.

The little boy can barely hold still as he unfastens Ruan’s seatbelt and helps him out of the car. Wiggling and dancing in place as if unable to hold still while he locks the car up.

They head inside, his son’s hand within his.

“Mrs. Withers,” he greets the woman behind the desk, “I believe we have an appointment in fifteen minutes.”

“Of course, good morning Mr. Sternwood.” She greets him with a warm smile once she catches up. “Come right this way,” she suggests as she comes around her desk and opens a door.

Still holding Ruan’s hand, he leads the little boy into the back of the building, following the omega woman as she leads them to a small room. “Mama and puppies are in here, just because we find it easier on mama dogs nerves if they don’t have to smell every other animal.”

He nods in understanding but Ruan doesn’t care, his focus is on the large dog, nearly the same height as him laying on the floor nursing her puppies.

“They eat solid food more often than nursing, but she still likes to nurse them,” Mrs. Withers comments, “It’ll be another week or so before they can go home, unless you wish to finish the weaning process with a bottle.”

He nods as he thinks about it. “Sit down and let them approach when they’re ready,” he tells the little boy, not sure how well it work, but going to try that method of picking a dog out.

Barely able to stay still, his son sits cross legged, fidgeting as he watches the puppies and mama dog. After a bit the first puppy comes to investigate, licking and nipping at Ruan before returning to their mother. A moment later a different puppy comes tumbling over to smell his son. Followed closely by the smallest one in the bunch. It takes a little over half an hour for all the puppies to take turns, but most of them end up back with mama dog or playing with each other.

The last puppy takes their time sniffing everywhere, little tongue darting out to taste random spots before they curl up on Ruan’s lap and drifts off to sleep.

Ruan’s eyes go wide, his entire upper body jittering with happy energy even as the small boy tries to keep his legs still to keep from bothering the puppy. “Mine?” his son almost demands, voice full of hope.

“Yours,” he agrees with a nod.

“Curiosity,” Ruan announces.

He just smiles.

-uoOou-

Ruan’s  POV

He’s four when he realizes there is something odd with his family. Almost every other kid in his class has at least two parents. Some even have more. It doesn’t seem to matter whether it’s two daddies, two mommies, a mommy and daddy, two daddies and a mommy, two mommies and a daddy, and that Mary who has two mommies and two daddies. But he only has one.

Since he can never remember seeing his daddy with any women that aren’t his aunts, so his daddy must like men. That means he has another daddy.

Frowning, he stares at the back of his daddy’s bald head as he tries to figure out who it can be but coming up with nothing.

Who’s his other daddy? What’s he like? Or Is he tall? It he muscular like daddy or poofy like Uncle Roy? Is his other daddy the one he looks like? Does he look like both his daddies? What about hair? His daddy doesn’t have hair, but he does, is that because of his other daddy? What does his other daddy do for work? Is his other daddy a workaholic as daddy sometimes refers to himself? What sort of music does his other daddy listen to? Does his other daddy write things down? Does his other daddy know if he exists?

His mind seems to get caught on that question. Does his other daddy know he exists? Does his other daddy not want him? Is there something wrong with him that drove his other daddy away? Why doesn’t he know his other daddy?

“Ruan?” Daddy says, drawing his attention. “What’s wrong?”

“Does my other daddy not want me?” He asks slowly, not wanting the answer if it is a yes.

His daddy surprises him by finding a place to park the car even though they aren’t to Aunt Karen’s yet.

As soon as it’s in gear, his daddy turns to face him, one large hand brushing against his dark hair softly. “Ruan,” his daddy repeats his name, gently, comforting, “He doesn’t know. I never told him because we didn’t know each other. I wanted a child, and there are clinics that help single people have children.”

That’s confusing, if daddy wanted a baby then why didn’t daddy find a mate? That seems to be what all the stories say happens. “Why don’t you get a mate? Don’t mates bring babies?”

His daddy’s eyes go wide for what feels like forever before a smile curls his lips, “Finding a mate isn’t that easy, as you will discover when you grow up. Sometime you think you found the right person and they’re not it, other times you might never find the person who feels right. That’s where I’m at, I’ve never found that person.”

There is something off with his daddy’s voice but he doesn’t know what it is. It doesn’t matter, he’s got an answer to the important question.

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

Two weeks after that rather awkward conversation about why he doesn’t have a mate with Ruan, his son comes home all happy and bouncy. When he inquires why, he learns that Ruan made a friend in class today, the first kid besides Aures who’s come to sit with him without being told to.

He smiles, happy for his little boy. A first friend is an important milestone. He’s just hopes that it doesn’t end badly.

He can still remember his first friend actually, and how that relationship faded away as they got older. They still get along, but they’re no longer friends, haven’t been in years.

-uoOou-

Max’s POV

Three years after he was hired as a constable, he is promoted to a sergeant.

His bosses find the fact he is quick on his feet, willing to learn, good at talking to victims, and talented with suspects. He’s got a fire which drives him forward, always looking for answers and motives, trying to find what others can’t. He’s fairly young for the rank he’s managed to attain, but that doesn’t matter. He’s determined to do the best he can. He has no problem challenging those above him if they don’t make sense or are overlooking something important. Refuses to back down when he knows he’s right and can prove it.

There are times that’s not a good thing, mostly because his bosses don’t always appreciate someone pointing out when they’ve done something wrong.

Still, he goes out to celebrate, enjoying a night of drinking and dancing. His friendship with Jules having grown over the years, so she know goes out with him any time he wants to relax and not worry about people trying to act like there is something wrong since he hasn’t really done one-night stand the last few years.

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

Ruan is growing so fast, he thinks as he works on the scrapbook. It doesn’t seem like it has really been that long since he first gave birth to the tiny little person that is his child. Tomorrow is Ruan’s sixth birthday. His son wants to have a small birthday party with Aures, Jackie, Micah, and Evan. While he’s fine with Aures and Jackie, they’re Roy’s kids, and his nephew Micah, he’s hesitant to invite Evan and his parents over. He doesn’t like strangers in his home. Still.

Grabbing his phone, he calls Roy to talk to his friend about the plan.

“Edwards.” His friend answers.

“Roy, I needs some advice,” he replies.

“I hope you haven’t had another one night stand,” Roy answers jokingly, “Ruan has more energy than both of mine it feel like sometimes.”

The tension seems to just melt away at his friends, causing him to chuckle for a minute before sobering up to describe the issue, “Ruan wants his friend Evan to come over, and I’m hesitant because I don’t like strangers in the house. Thoughts?”

“It comes with having kids,” his friend retorts. “The key is being so boring that the parents decide it’s perfectly safe to just leave them in the future..”

He laughs, because that sounds like advice his friend would give, be a wolf in sheep’s clothing. “Thanks, tomorrow five pm, we’re having that dinner.”

“Karen, I and the kids will be there.” Roy states before the line goes dead, leaving him shaking his head.

-uoOou-

Ruan’s POV

For as long as he can remember his daddy has kept a book of pictures and notes about him, He’s looked through it in the past, often giggling at the pictures of him and his daddy’s little comments describing each picture. Sometimes though, sometimes he wants to help but he doesn’t want to ask because it’s daddy’s.

“Ruan?” His daddy murmurs as he enters the room, stopping just inside the door to look at him. “Is something wrong?”

He shakes his head, fingers lifting off the edge of the book.

Smiling at him, his daddy crosses the room, picking the book up and glancing between him and the book. “Why don’t you help me with the next page?”

“Really?” he asks, excitement strumming because he really wants to help but doesn’t know how he could.

“Yes, really, the next page is your sixth birthday, you can pick your favorite pictures for it, write a small note, about your favorite part or gift.” His daddy suggests. “I’ll get the things out and put them in the dining room table.”

That’s how he ended up sitting in the dining room with his daddy working on the picture book for the first time.

-uoOou-

Max’s POV

Jules and Andrea both invited him to their wedding, much to his surprise. Even more surprising were the people who called Andrea Andrew, and it didn’t take him long to figure it out. As it really wasn’t his business, but did answer a few things he had wondered about, he doesn’t comment, except to remind folks when they are speaking to him it’s Andrea.

After the wedding, during the reception, Andrea gives him a big hug and thanks him, something he really doesn’t get, so he just hugs her back and nods.

It is also where he met a man who would become a good friend, fellow alpha Juka Ogadowa, one of Andrea’s cousins.

-uoOou-

Ruan’s  POV

The first time his dad hands him the camera and tells him to be careful but he can use it to take pictures during a school trip, he is excited he can use it on his own and terrified that he will break it. The terror is quickly forgotten as he snaps picture after picture, thankful for the memory card and the two extras his dad sent with him so he can take as many pictures as he wants.

By the time he gets home the next night, he’s filled two of the memory cards to the max of pictures of animals from the zoo, fish and waterlife at the aquarium, and everything he found interesting at the museum they stayed the night in. There are picture of his friends too, although he sometimes feels like he doesn’t really fit it, but he ignores that and plans what he will put in his scrapbook about the trip.

All of the good things, rather than the bad.

-uoOou-

Max’s POV

The first day after Juka’s transfer goes through, they spend joking with each other and playing the one-up game about cases they had solved.

Some of the others in the department do not appreciate how well the two alphas seem to get along. They were expecting there to be conflict according to the rumors they hear through the day. Of course that means they just have to be nicer with each other. After all, why not annoy these fools who seem stuck on the idea of alphas having to fight for dominance.

It’s all sorts of great fun, and they laugh about it over dinner and drinks that evening.

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

There are times he doesn’t know what to do. His son is growing so fast, and there are times he feels like he just can’t keep up with the growth. Ruan is beginning to realize that his work is why they have had to move, and his son doesn’t appreciate that fact. It’s hard to keep friends when they move every so often.

At this point he thinks his son is too young to understand his line of work fully, but truthfully he’d like to be able to get out of the illegal aspects of it. He’s just not sure when or how that’s going to be possible. Whatever happens, his only goal is to do his best by his son.

-uoOou-

Ruan’s POV

In the weeks and months following that school trip where his dad gave him the camera to use, he often finds himself using it to snap pictures of things. When he learns of free programs that can be used to enhance and change them, he falls even further in love. He tells his dad all about it, but doesn’t actually think his dad is listening so he is surprised when three days later the house computer has some of the best programs available and the books for how to use them piled neatly beside them. Of course he gives his dad a tight hug and thanks him, what else should he do?

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

Something he appreciates is the fact his son loves to read. It’s one of the few things they have in common. It’s something he encourages in all forms. After all, the more Ruan reads and learns and understands, the less likely his son will end up in the underworld with him.

They still scrapbook together, writing up notes on the events covered in the pictures. Some go on the front while others are written carefully on the back of the pages out of sight.

He’s got a big job to deal with in a few weeks, he’ll have to see if Karen can watch Ruan during that time frame. He’d prefer not to leave his son with a stranger who has no idea about what his real career is.

-uoOou-

Ruan’s POV

For class he’s supposed to do a project on a topic that makes him happy. He can’t decide between photography or reading. Both have had a huge impact in his life, although from different purposes.

Actually, he grins he has a bit of an epiphany. Scrapbooking is his third topic that makes him happy. So he’ll make scrapbook pages about his photography and his reading to use as part of his project. His dad has taken him on some amazing hikes so he can get a wide variety of shots and practice using the camera. There is no reason he can’t use them for this project. Besides, he snickers, it should be fun to do a project about something he really enjoys.

-uoOou-

Max’s POV

He’s not sure why he is having a hard time finding a long term partner, but he definitely is. Running into a block. Every single time he thinks he found one, something happens about the time they are considering moving in together. The first time he thought it was a fluke, but the second, third, and fourth make him realize it’s not a fluke. It’s something wrong with him.

Now he just has to figure out what he’s doing wrong. Why he can’t seem to find someone to stay with. Maybe he should just accept being single, only his instincts keep telling him that’s _wrong_. He just doesn’t know what’s right.

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

His son’s thirteenth birthday is coming up and he’s trying to figure out the best gift is. So he does research. That’s always been a strong suit for him. What he comes up with is photography classes for Ruan. Ones that will teach the teenager about the differences in lenses, how to use angles and lightings to get the best pictures, editing, and even the use of different types of cameras for various projects. He’s pretty sure his son is going to want new cameras or equipment by the end of the classes.

After the classes are done, he’s scheduling a bit of travelling to places where Ruan can take as many pictures as he wants. They can have some bonding time being camping, hiking, and everything that comes with plus Ruan can take pictures, he doesn’t see a downside. Now it’s just a matter of getting everything organized and ready.

-uoOou-

Ruan’s POV

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he just about sings as he hugs his dad tightly.

Hugging him back, his dad replies, “You’re welcome Ruan.”

A moment later He’s across the room, showing his best friend the class brochure so the two of them can look through the classes that he can pick from. This is awesome. He never expected something like this for his birthday. Now it’ll be a matter of picking out which ones will be best for him to take. He already knows a lot about his model camera, the user’s manual and the internet are really helpful there. He also knows a lot about photoshop as his dad has made sure he has the best one for the last four years.

“That’s awesome!” Aures exclaims excitedly, touching some of the pictures lightly.

“I didn’t expect this,” he whispers to her, “I thought dad was only letting me play with the camera to keep me occupied and not because I really love it.”

She bumps their shoulders together giggling, “Of course your dad knows you love it. Just think of the photography programs he gets you for the computer.”

Jackie throws himself into the spot beside him, “What are you to babblin’ about at each other?” His other best friend demands curiously.

“Look, dad’s letting me pick photography classes!” He answers with a wide grin.

“Sweet!” She declares with a wide smile.

This is definitely a better birthday than he expected.

-uoOou-

Max’s POV

The first case he is assigned upon being promoted to detective inspector is the heist crew headed by a Jacob Sternwood. So far no one has been able to prove that Sternwood and his people are the heist crew, but it is very peculiar that companies that they design new security for that have in their upper management get hit by the very weakness that are pointed out to them before they have a chance to put the new security into place. It is also peculiar that in every case there are massive cases of embezzlement, so while the cops are dealing with the robbery, there is also a second case going on toward the money frauds.

So far there have been several cops working on this, but only as they relate to the embezzlement charges, none for just the robbery side.

They know there is four to six people in the crew because of camera footage. That same camera footage has been expertly changed so they can’t make out the features of any of the people. They suspect Sternwood and his people because the company has seven people who work it. Each of which has very unique and special talents. Beyond that, there is a single video that has not been tampered with, and while it doesn’t show the faces of the thieves, the tallest one in the bunch matches Sternwood’s physical description from behind.

Well then, he’ll just have to figure this out as best as he can, find the evidence to prove whether it is or is not Sternwood, and show all those people who think he can’t do it that they are wrong on so many levels. He’s heard the rumors about how alphas can’t break a case that requires patience, it’s time to prove them mistaken.

-uoOou-

Ruan’s POV

He’s thankful it’s a Saturday when he wakes up with massive stomach cramps that make moving hard. At first he doesn’t understand why. It takes his dad slipping in the room and insisting he take a hot shower or bath before he gets it. This is a mock heat. Why’d he have to present as an omega? He was hoping the bloodwork would be wrong on so many levels.

He doesn’t want to be an omega. He doesn’t want the expectations that comes with it. Sure his dad never bows to them, but he’s not like his dad. He likes making people happy rather than bucking against what people think he should be. He just wants to fit in, and if he’s an omega, he will always have expectations thrust at him that he may or may not want.

A week later he gets a visit to his doctor in order to make sure everything is developing the way it’s supposed to. He’s not happy with that either. Why does he have to be an omega? Why isn’t there a way to make him a beta or an alpha? What if he doesn’t want to have kids? Society seems to think that he has to have them. Hell, a lot of the others at the doctor’s office seem to treat him differently.

He’s excited when the doctor tells him that he can go on birth control once his bloodwork is back. He knows his dad uses birth control as a means to control the hormones that come with being an omega and he is all for that.

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

While he knew that the chances were high for Ruan presenting as an omega because of previous blood work, he had really hoped his son wouldn’t present until he was a bit older. Now he is hoping that his son’s cycle will be like his was when he was a teenager, only twice a year and only for three days at a time. That would be a wonderful break, but he doubts they are going to have that sort of luck.

He spends an evening out drinking with Roy, discussing the situation with his long time friend and coming to the conclusion he hasn’t a clue what to do.

What comes as a surprise is when he gets a call from his cousin Merlin. It’s the first time he has heard from the other man in almost twenty years.

-uoOou-

Max’s POV

He’s startled when he gets a call from his second cousin. His parents have died within hours of each other. His mum died in a car accident. It is unclear which whether who or what caused the accident at this point. His dad had died just a few hours later, his heart had given out and he died almost instantly.

So he does the only thing he can. He takes some time off to go take care of his parents funerals, personal belongings and affairs. Every single minute of it hurts. By the time it is all over, everything is dealt with and he is more than ready to get back to work but he has an ache inside he just can’t focus on. Not right now. He’s going to miss them. Even if they didn’t physically see each other often, they had kept in close contact through letters, emails, and video chat. That gone forever.

He throws himself into his work, making it his goal to track down Sternwood and prove the other man’s guilt if he really is guilty. Every case that comes across his desk is given the upmost care and attention to details. It ends up being a massive boon to his career but causes him issues with some of the betas who don’t like all of the praise he is getting for it.

-uoOou-

Ruan’s POV

His birthday is spent camera hunting. His dad had given him a preloaded visa card and told him he could pick out his favorite camera to buy. Of course he spends hours going over each and every option. Maybe instead of just getting one awesome camera, he can get a few different ones that have different qualities to them? Eventually he finds two cameras that he wants above everything else. Between the card and the money he’s been saving up he’ll be able to get both, but it is going to mean his savings will be empty for a while.

As soon as school is done for the year, they take their yearly trip and he gets a chance to use his new cameras in a wide variety of places. He has a blast, and hopes that this isn’t going to be one of the last trips he gets to take with his dad. After all, they are spending less time together as he gets older, and there are times he misses being younger just because they had a better relationship then.

At least they still do the scrapbooking together, even if not as often. 


	4. Aberdeen Square

Jacob’s POV

Tonight is supposed to be the last heist his crew is going to pull. All of them are leaving the underworld. He’s going to become a quiet book editor in the middle of nowhere. Not because he has to work but because he doesn’t like not having something to do. Editing books should be a good job, it will give him a chance to read, which he enjoys, and it will give him a chance to work from home quietly.

His cousin has already set up all his documentation so he can vanish and start over. Ruan doesn’t want to vanish however but they’re only a few months from his son’s seventh birthday and the fact he wants to go directly to uni for creative arts specializing in photography. He’s perfectly fine with that and they’ve made arrangements for Ruan to stay with Roy and Karen until he does so.

It’s probably a good thing that they sat down and discussed exactly who he is and what he does just after his son’s sixteenth birthday. It was a conversation he had dreaded, but he still relieved he finally did so. It makes things so much simpler between them.

Shaking his head, he focuses back in on the discussion going on right now around him. They have to make sure everything goes as planned, and the only way to do that is to pay attention to every small detail.

-uoOou-

Max’s POV

Hunting down leads has to be one of the hardest parts of his job, and sometimes it comes down to a good old fashioned brawl to get information. Which is how he ends up where he is right this moment as he calls in about his new information.

“Nathan,” he pants as soon as the phone is picked up.

“Talk to me,” his temporary superior and partner replies.

Still breathing heavy, he states, “It’s tonight. Sternwood is doing it tonight.”

“Jesus Max,” disbelief fills Nathan’s voice,  “you might finally have got him, where?”

“Aberdeen Square,” he replies, pressing his hand over the informats mouth to keep the man he is pinning down from speaking.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he declares, “Yeah, I’m positive.”

What is he going to do now? As he stands up, he slams his fist into the informants head, knocking the beta out before telling Nathan where to pick the man up and hanging up. He has somewhere he needs to be right now, and that’s where Sternwood and his crew are at. Just as he is getting to the location with his car, he spots four motorcycles racing past him, and quickly spins the wheel in order to follow them. He can’t afford to lose them now. Not when he is so close for the first time in three years since he was given this case.

He chases them through the city before they take their bikes down a set of stairs that there is no way in hell his car is going to make it. “Fuck!” he shouts in frustration as he pulls the car to a stop and gets out, listening carefully to see if there is any chance of his better than average hearing picking up where they went.

The soft thumps of feet running gives him a general direction. The moment the soft thumping vanishes he knows what it was, and it’s just minutes later that there is a roar of the engines.

 _Damnit,_ he thinks, getting back in the car and taking off towards the sounds of the engines.

His speaker kicks on and Nathan starts speaking, not that he is paying very close attention, his sense are focused on what’s outside of his car and the people he is tracking. It doesn’t take him too long to catch up and he even considers answering the beta but decides against it as he chases after them on foot  when they go where he can’t with his car.

Sometimes being an alpha has its advantages, like when he is playing tag with a car.

Somehow, by luck or by pure stubbornness, he gets ahead of them and grabs a pipe to use, Sternwood is the one of the four that he wants. So that’s the one he is going to get. He’ll catch the others later. That’s his job. Finding and catching each.

As the first three pass he has to keep himself in check because he wants to get all of them now but knows not to let himself get out numbered. There’s an advantage to being small, he learned early on how to even the odds.

Just as the fourth bike comes racing him he swings the pipe, knocking his target off with a solid thump.

The quick reaction time and agility of how Sterwood gets back up to bolt makes him wonder if the other man is an alpha as well, even though he’s not getting any particular scent right now.

The fight that ensues is brutal, dirty and quick. It doesn’t end until Sternwood gets out of his grasp, rolling, standing, and firing all in one smooth motion that would have made him jealous if not for the fire ripping through his knee.

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

Lewinsky is Ruan’s sire, he realizes as the alpha’s strong scent fills the area along with the scent of blood from where he shot _Max_ in the knee. How could he not have realized or known that the cop hunting him was his son’s sire?

He watches in shock at the pain he caused. Not moving until Roy pulls up and the sounds of the bike breaks his focus.

Minutes or hours later, he doesn’t know which, they get to the safe house and he is still in shock. His mind spinning around the simple fact that that he shot Ruan’s other father. He knew the younger man was going into law enforcement when they had that one night because of all the books around the house. He just never thought it was going to be as a cop. He never guessed that the sire of his son would be the person hunting him.

“Jake, what the fuck is goin’ on?” Roy demands, breaking his train of thought at least partially.

“Ruan’s sire is Lewinsky.” He answers absently, his mind still on the man still laying on the ground with a hole threw his knee.

“What?” His longtime friend is in shock, welcome to his world.

“Maxwell Lewnisky is the Max from back then, he’s the one I spent the evening with that lead to Ruan,” he replies, shaking his head and looking at his friend.

“How in the hell is that even possible?” Roy asks as he pours them drinks.

“I don’t know,” he responds, sitting down heavily. “I just don’t know.”


	5. Birth Day & Starting Uni

Ruan’s POV

His dad has been out of town for the last few months but has come back for his birthday. They’re going out tonight to have a good time. Apparently it’s going to be a blokes night out with his dad, Uncle Roy, cousin Merlin who looks a hell of a lot like his dad, and his cousin’s friend Harry, who is also friends with his dad. Jackie wanted to, but as he’s only sixteen, Uncle Roy said no.

He just hopes the night goes as well as he wants.

Then it goes better than expected. Way better than expected. He gets a bunch of pictures of them having a good time. His dad actually smiles. Real smiles. There is laughing and games, and food. So much food. It perfect.

His dad presents him with a new laptop that has all the best programs for working on his photography. Uncle Roy gives him a gift card for his favorite clothing store. His cousin apparently is the one who programmed the new laptop after his dad bought it, making sure it is going to be difficult for anyone to hack or trace. Harry gives him a small token with a number on it, and instructions to call if he ever gets in a tight spot. Since he’s not following in his dad’s career path, he’s going to be a photographer, he’s not sure what that is about, but he still holds on to it.

By the time the night is done, he’s got a full camera of pictures. He is definitely going to be scrapbooking about this, probably several different pages dedicated to different parts of it.

The next night Aunt Karen throws him a bit of a party, everyone from the night before is there, but so are his aunt, uncle and cousins from Italy, and his friends. He gets even more presents and has a blast. His aunt had provided him with a memory card for his camera, probably a good thing as he had only brought one with him since he wasn’t expecting so many people to be here.

Of course it’s definitely going to mean even more pages for his scrapbook. He might do a general page for the one, and then make an entire scrapbook dedicated to this week. One that covers both his birthday dinners, gifts, family and friends, along with maybe a page reflecting on the past and what he wants to do with the future. He’s almost an adult, it’s probably a really good time to figure out what he wants to do with himself. He knows he is going to do photography, but nothing else, if anything.

-oOoOoOo-

When he finishes with sixth form, and is out for the summer before he is to go to uni, he goes for one of his trips with his dad. They spend two months hiking and spending time with each other even though there seems to be nothing to talk about but it doesn’t matter. He enjoys the fact they still spending time with each other.

They travel all over northern Europe. He gets to use several different cameras that he brought along. It gives him a chance to take pictures with different ones of the same scenes and see how different each one turns them out. It’s great fun, even though he nearly breaks one of his older cameras when he trips and falls. He does get some amusement out of the pictures that come out of that fall however because of how they turned out.

By the end he has so many pictures both on rolls of film and memory cards that he can’t wait to spend the remainder of his summer going through all the awesome images.

-oOoOoOo-

His first weeks of uni seem to pass in a blur. He likes his dorm room, the privacy it gives him but appreciates the fact there are still people nearby. He makes sure to keep all his camera equipment locked up whenever he is not using it because he realized rather quickly that most don’t have access to the sort of equipment he is using.

He does make a few new friends however, including an alpha who’s only a few months older than him named Otis Blake. His uncle doesn’t like Otis on the one occasion he introduces them, but he doesn’t understand why.

Over the next few months their friendship seems to grow, and when he has his first adult heat he almost asks Otis to share it with him, but decides to take his dad’s advice and go to an omega safe house instead. After all, his dad was right when he said teenagers don’t have a lot of control over their hormones.

Another person he makes friends with is a woman named Roxy who warns him that Otis isn’t the sort to hang out with. He doesn’t listen though, because what does she know? She comes from a well to do family unlike Otis. What if her dislike of his alpha friend is only related to that?

He introduces Aures and Roxy, laughing when the two of them hit off really quickly. He almost wonders if something will happen between them, because of how quick they take to each other, but he’s not planning on asking. That’d lead to too many questions that he really doesn’t want to think about right now about his own love life, or lack thereof. He’s seventeen and never had any interest in anyone so far.

Although he really likes looking at Otis. Really, really likes looking at Otis. Likes spending time with him too. He just likes Ottis. A lot. It makes him wonder if he is developing a crush or if it is something else. He can’t remember ever wanting to just stare at anyone else he has had as a friend or sort of friend over the years. Of course, he hasn’t really had a lot of them because they moved a lot so his only truly stable friendships are with Aures and her brother Jackie. It’s probably something he should think about when he doesn’t need to focus on his class work.

He should try getting all his friends together. Maybe then they could also become friends and Roxy wouldn’t disapprove so much of him. He’s sure Aures will like Otis. Maybe this weekend they can do something together. He just has to figure out what, when, and where. 


	6. Rehab & Toasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream of Consciousness for the first half

Max’s POV

Rehab is a bitch, he decides as he finishes yet another day of trying to get his knee back into shape. He’s spent the last nine months between surgery and recovery working on dealing with the fact he was shot in the knee. But he always comes back to the single question: why the knee and not the head? Sternwood had every chance to plant the bullet between his eyes. So he doesn’t know why he is still alive. It’s a question that haunts him any time he’s not intentionally focusing on something else.

Then there is the fact since he had his knee shot out the rest of his senses seemed to have heightened far more than they have at any other point in his life. Which is startling because he doesn’t know why. The doctors, therapists, and other other medical personnel he has dealt with since having his knee shot out don’t understand it either. Although one did suggest it could be the alpha aspects of his nature trying to defend him or keep him from being attacked while he is injured.

It doesn’t matter. He’s going to get past this and then hunt that bastard down. He just doesn’t know when or how. He just knows he will. Even if he has to go through hell to do so.

He should probably eat, he thinks after being dropped off back at his flat. He hasn’t eaten since sometime yesterday but he has no energy left to make something. Still, if he wants to recover, he has to eat.

He limps into his kitchen, looking around to see what he has to make.

Ten minutes later, he hisses in pain as he collapses into a chair tiredly. There is nothing worth eating. He could call for a food delivery, but he’s pretty sure he’ll just order takeout instead. Tugging his phone out of his pocket, he dials up his favorite place by memory, and only has to tell the lady on the other end of his name and his order is in.

He’s going to find Sternwood and bloody kill the man. He decides as he rubs a hand across his face tiredly.

It’s been months. He still is trying to understand why he was shot in his knee and not the head. It’s the thing that nags at him. It’s the thing that keeps him up at night and wakes him in the morning. The thing that is driving his fire to hunt the other man down. The question he keeps circling back to.

He’s pulled out of his mind when there is a heavy knock at his door. Dinner’s here.

Forcing himself to his feet, he almost stumbles over to the door to open it up and let the delivery man in.

“Thanks,” he mutters as he hands over some money, including a tip.

“Enjoy,” the beta replies before leaving.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Not that that’s new. Pretty much every meal he has is quiet since his parents died and he was shot. Sometimes he’s rather relieved that the injury happened after they died. He doesn’t know how his alpha dad would have responded to him being that badly injured. Not when a broken arm as a teenager learning to use the motorcycle got a massive over reaction.

His phone chimes at him, alerting him to the message. Does he really want to deal with people right now? He wonders as he pulls it out of his pocket and turns the screen on.

—Your back on shift next Monday— it’s from the arsehole who got promoted over him when he was injured.

—Fine— he replies, deciding it would be best not to say too much more.

Is he ready to go back? Maybe, maybe not. But it will definitely be easier to hunt for Sternwood if he has access to the various databases used by the police force.

He knows it’s unhealthy to lock his entire focus on one goal, but there is something driving him that he can’t explain. It’s a need to catch the other man. To find out why. To bring him back for justice. It’s a drive to complete the task given to him. That of finding and proving Sternwood is one of the robbers who has successfully avoided being detected. It’s a drive to prove himself in every way possible, particularly to those who said it could never be done.

His alpha nature is even onboard for the hunt, having caught Sternwoods scent and knowing it is familiar though he doesn’t know why. He knows that he will recognize it again no matter how long it is between now and when finally finds the man.

Shaking his head, he goes back to eating his dinner, forcing himself to think of something else because he really doesn’t need to infuriate himself. Although he is sure there are some who would say he already is mad. Perhaps they’re right and he is.

There is a knock at his door a bit later as he is cleaning up his mess, determined to not let this place get any worse than it already is.

Curious, because he’s not expecting any company, he takes a good whiff of the air as he approaches his front door and chuckles when he realizes it’s just Juka.

Opening the door, he greets the other alpha with, “What brings you around here?”

“There’s a rumor going around the office you’re going to be back on Monday.” Juka replies as he steps through the door. “I brought drinks. Haven’t decided if we’re celebrating or commiserating.”

“Both,” he hums as he shuts the door.

“So, you ready for this?” His friend queries as he pops the lids on the beers.

“Not really, but it’s definitely time.” He answers after taking a long swig of his. “I still have rehab, so it’s only not a full return. Mostly so I can do lots of paperwork I think.”

“Good luck,” Juka mutters.

“Thanks,” he states before finishing his drink. “It’s like an itch under my skin. That case.”

His friend studies him with unreadable dark eyes, before asking, “Is it the case that’s under your skin or the man?”

He chuckles, leave it to his friend to get right to the heart of the problem. “Both, neither, I don’t know any more.”

“Well, just don’t get shot again, chances are he won’t aim for your leg twice.” Juka suggests before opening two more up for them.

“I still haven’t figured out why he did that the first time,” he grumbles in frustration.

“Most his crimes are nonviolent that we have been able to find. There is the threat of danger but you’re the first to challenge that threat.” His friend reasons, “I’m just surprised it was your leg and not somewhere else. Although it makes sense at the same time since you definitely weren’t going to be getting back up with no knee to speak of.”

He glowers at the alpha, hackles rising because it seems like an insult to his alpha nature even if logically he knows it isn’t. There aren’t a lot of people who wouldn’t be stopped by losing their kneecap.

“Here’s to work, the hunting and catching for justice and peace of mind.” Juka toasts knocking their bottles together.

Grumbling, he nods in agreement before taking another drink. “To the hunt.”

It’s not going to be easy but that has never stopped him in the past, there is no reason it will stop him now. 


	7. All Wrong

Ruan’s POV

His first year of uni went great. He got good grades. It was nice to stay somewhere stable. He had friends that he could do stuff with. Everything is going right. At least as far as he cared it was.

Roxy has warned him on several different occasions not to trust Otis, that there is something wrong with him, but he doesn’t listen. He likes the alpha and slowly finds himself spending more time with Otis than he does Aures, Jackie, or  Roxy. He doesn’t notice at first that he is slowly becoming isolated with only Otis for company. That he is taking bigger and bigger risks because of his alpha friend that he wants to like him. His grades start slipping. He finds himself considering selling his cameras even though he loves them because he hasn’t had the energy to use them lately.

Somewhere along the way they had decided to do some under the table business using his family name as collateral. It was mostly good, successful transactions and easy money made. He keeps his cameras but they mostly just stay in their cases protected from dust but not being used.

Then a deal goes wrong. Not just small wrong either, but majorly, full of danger and threat worse than death. He’s able to just barely salvage the situation only because he called his Uncle Harry and begged for help. Not to mention to keep it from his dad who never wanted him in this life.

He starts hanging out with his other friends more often again. Slowly he starts to build his grades up and even gets back into photography once more.

Then Otis comes around once more, back from wherever the alpha was for the last semester.

Again he starts to drift away from school, his friends, and photography. He realizes something is wrong but doesn’t know what it is. He’s sure it can’t be Otis, despite the fact Roxy and Aures both think it is. They have to be wrong.

They fall back into old patterns and habits, most of the time having success but not having any other really bad days. That is, until another one goes horribly bad. Only this time he doesn’t get a chance to call his uncle or anyone else for that matter for help. Otis is shot and killed. He’s shot and injured.

He tries to wrap it as best as he can using ace bandages and gauze so he can get on the plane and fly to the closest airport to his dad. His dad will help him fix this mess. He just has to get to him.

The plane is getting ready to take off when he realizes this isn’t going to work. He’ll be dead before he gets there. He panics, forcing his way off of the plane and injuring himself further in the process. Not that he really notices, his entire body feels like it’s on fire. His clothes are saturated with sweat and blood.

Pulling his mobile out of his pocket, he dials his dad’s number, hoping he’ll pick up.

“Dad?” he cries out as it’s picked up on the third ring.

“Ruan?” his dad’s voice is filled with confusion.

“I’m so sorry, Dad.” He huffs out, staggering away from the plane, and trying not to cry. “I wouldn’t have made it.”

“Made it back?” Worry joins the confusion in his dad’s voice.

“I fucked up,” he admits, gasping in pain.

Keeping a calm tone despite his very obvious worry and confusion, he dad asks, “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

“I fucked up,” he repeats, still stumbling towards the exit of the airport. “I have to go back to the Greigo Mar.”

“Greigo Mar, what’s that?”

He can hear people yelling, probably at him but he can’t understand them. There is only two things he can focus on right now. The pain he is in and his dad’s comforting voice. He’s not sure he’ll be able to make it to safety or even live past this. His dad is the most important person in the world to him, he just wishes he would have realized that before letting some alpha lead him into the path of trouble.

“Look if you’re in some kind of trouble, I can have somebody-” his dad tries reassuring him.

He interrupts his dad, stating, “Dad, I’m scared.”

The voices are getting closer or he isn’t getting further, he’s not sure which. Things are a bit spotty, the lights and shadows blurring together so he has a hard time actually seeing where he’s going.

His knees give out as his dad demands, “Ruan, where are you?”

Sobbing in pain and fear, “Dad,” but he drops his phone and doesn’t get a chance to say anything else.

The last thing her heard was “Ruan!” before he blacked out from all of it.  

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

When his son suddenly vanishes from the line, he knows something has gone terribly wrong.

Immediately he hangs up and calls his cousin Merlin to ask a favor. He needs to know where his son was during that call and any information that can be found. Thankfully his cousin has no issues with the favor, promising to call him back with information when he has it.

In the meanwhile, he starts preparing to leave for London. He makes all of the calls to the people he needs to for his traveling arrangements and the assistances he will probably need to get his son out of this mess. Whatever this mess is. He doesn’t know yet, but he’s sure that it’s quite horrible. He’s relieved when both Harry and Roy promise to help him as much as they can.

His son needs him. Hopefully he can get there before it’s too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruan is having a very bad day. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading folks


	8. Unexpected Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted in Our Soulmate, there have been minor changes to make it flow with the story, rather than as a stand alone

Max’s POV

He’s got a son.

 _He’s_ got a son.

 _He’s got_ a son.

_He’s got a son._

How in the fucking hell is that possible? He thinks, fight back the emotions rolling through him. Right now he is not sure if he is angry, confused, sad, or some combination of them, because apparently he has had a son for damn near half his life that he never knew about.

When was the last time he had an one-night stand? His first year of uni, maybe his second.

As his eyes sweep over the younger man, he gives a small shake of his head. He can see it, now that he is looking, in the similar hair and features that are a combination of his and Antonio.

No, Jacob. Antonio, the handsome and unique omega he still remembers fondly, is Jacob Sternwood, the man who shot out his knee three years prior after a rather adrenaline filled chase and fight. How’s it even possible that the last omega he slept with, could be the same person as the thief he’s been hunting? It seems almost impossible.

Yet. . .

There is no denying the scent, as he lightly sniffs the air again. That’s definitely his scent, or scent markers anyways, mixed with Antonio, and unique to Ruan.

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath. Not Antonio, Jacob.

How could he not realize that Jacob was his Antonio?

What is he going to do? His original plan to use the injured boy as bait is not going to work. There is no way the alpha side of his nature would allow him to use his son that way, even if he only just learned of him when he stepped into the room. How is he going to deal with this? It’s not like he can use Ruan like that, or even arrest Jacob at this point because his instincts are screaming he needs answers. He doesn’t get those answers if he arrests him.

A low growl bubbles up from his throat as he opens his eyes and stares at the boy. His _son_ is injured, nearly dead. Someone needs to pay. Damn it, instincts are a real bitch sometimes. It’s probably a good thing he’s the only alpha in this active case.

Actually, he should call Juka and have his friend come confirm what his senses are telling him.

Though, his eyes sweep over the younger man again, he doesn’t really have to. His instincts are screaming at him, every part of them wanting to defend and protect.

Is this why he was shot in the knee rather than the head? Is this why Jacob looked at him as if they knew each other? Is this why his instincts fought against him when they fought three years prior?

Why did Antonio, Jacob, not tell him? He’s quite sure that the thief could easily find him or remember where he lived at the time. He didn’t actually move out of the family home until his parents deaths when he had sold it to cover costs of expenses from their debts. So he easily could have been found. Besides that, if the thief couldn’t remember where he lived, the older man probably could have easily found him. He definitely has the connection to do that. So why did he never say? Why had he left the way he did? Why had any of this happened?

Again his hand hovers over the young man’s foot. This boy is just a few months older than he was when he first met Antonio. Jacob. Damn it. Which is the real name?

He grabs the chart, reading it carefully and absorbing the information in it.

Ruan Maxim Sternwood, son of Jacob A. Sternwood. Born June 5th, 1993. No information provided for the second parent. Male omega, present at fourteen and six months.

Maxim, the latin version of his name, he thinks as he studies the paper. Why did Antonio do that? His son’s first name is familiar too, though he is having a hard time figuring out why right off. Wait, it’s Scottish, he had a neighbor with that name. So Antonio gave their son a Scottish first name, the latin version of his name as a middle name, and Antonio’s last name. Why? It doesn’t make sense. Antonio combined their names, why?

“Max?” Sarah’s voice breaks through his thoughts and emotions.

“Yeah?” he replies, putting the chart back down.

“Something wrong?” his partner asks him, brows furrowed in concern.

“Yeah, no, I don’t know,” he responds as he glances at the prone body once more. “I don’t think this is going to work. Not with all the visible cops around.”

“Max?” the beta sounds confused, even a bit concerned as she watches him.

What is he going to do? This, this isn’t good. Why has any of this happened?

Forcing himself to move away from the bed, he heads into the hall. Glancing at the guards, he frowns absently. Both are betas. The fact there are so many betas is definitely to his favor. This is not a situation he wants to involve others in.

When his sense pick up a stranger coming their way, and he automatically reacts since he can smell Antonio on the stranger, though only the slightest bit. He knows that this is a setup, designed to distract them from the Ruan’s room, but he does it anyways because he wants Antonio to get past them, which leaves him feeling so very conflicted.

He wants the boy to survive and he wants Antonio to escape. Damn it. Wanting the boy to survive is fine, wanting Jacob to escape is not. The omega needs to pay for his crimes. Or at least answer _why_. That would be enough for him at this point. He’s not sure when his drive for justice became a drive for answers. Probably at the same time as he started needing answers. Lots of answers. Sooner than later.

As he pins the not-Jacob to the wall, his senses catch Jacob’s scent passing by, quietly, quickly, without fanfare. If he hadn’t been searching for that particular combination of omega and beta-blocker scent that blends so well together, he never would have caught it because it is so light. Despite that, he ignores it as he terrifies the beta in front of him, making sure the patsy’s scent is the dominate one in the area. That way if an alpha from one of the other units shows up, well they’re definitely not going to catch the scent.

With a muttered apology and directions to the patsy where to actually go, he waits for several more moments before checking on the boy again. There will be hell to pay for that action, but sometimes hell to pay is worth it to find the answers.  

His eyes widen as he catches Antonio’s scent, strong and fresh in the room, so very familiar it feels like a piece of him has finally come home.

What.

No.

How’s it even possible?

He always thought the legends and rumors of true mates was nothing but a tale told to small children to make them feel better about being different from the more common beta children. It can’t be true.

 _Yet_.

It might be. In the nearly twenty years since that night he hasn’t liked the scent of other omegas, always finding them lacking or sickening. He hasn’t had a lot of one night stands. Actually, he’s only had two, both with beta men. He’s not been able to settle on anyone for a relationship long term. He’s often wondered whatever happened to Antonio. Though the realization that Antonio was the one who blew his knee out is definitely not the easiest thing in the world to consider. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth, just as it has every time since it happened. Is the reason it bothers him so much more than just the fact it nearly ruined his life is the fact it was someone who could be perfect for him doing it?

“Mates,” he whispers under his breath, tasting the word and everything it means. It feels right. Like coming home after a long shift and being comforted by someone who cares.

_Only…_

Only, Antonio doesn’t care, never has. Or did he? Is that why the boy he’s staring at with the type of soft curls he’d have if he didn’t keep his hair short and slicked back, has a Scottish name and his name for a middle name? Is that why the scent filling this room makes his instincts rise to the surface, wanting to protect this boy and find his father.

He closes his eyes and just focuses on breathing, he can’t think about this here and now. He has a job to do, no matter what his instincts are telling him. He just hopes that Ruan survives, because he wants to get to know the boy that’s his son and doesn’t know how well he will take it if Ruan doesn’t.

As his eyes snap open, he takes in one more look at the injured omega before turning away to talk to Sarah. Since they know where Ruan was staying, he will head there. After all, he might run into Jacob and maybe get the answers he is needing. Something, anything, everything.

He might not believe in perfect matches logically but his body is definitely saying they’re real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	9. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The familiar parts are from the movie

Max’s POV

Not an hour later he’s ordered to the roof by Geiger to discuss what to do next.

Ruan is close to death. According to one of the nurses, she’s not sure how he is still alive considering his stats keep getting worse. It makes him think of the stories his grandmum used to tell him. So many different stories, things he’s found impossible even though they have been recorded. 

“They said he nearly died, that he should be dead, will be dead soon.” Geiger remarks almost as soon as they are on the roof. “We should announce that he died.”

“No, if you let this out, he’ll disappear,” he argues as he limps over to the railing and leans against it. 

Smacking his arm, Geiger retorts, “Oi, you just stuck a gun in a visitor’s face.” Each word is punctuated by a finger jabbed at his chest. “They’re trying to kick us out of here.”

It’s not unusual for the beta to try riling up his alpha nature, wanting to prove that he is unfit for being a detective.

He doesn’t fall for it however, particularly as he knew the man he scared shitless with his gun wasn’t Sternwood and had only brushed against the omega. Not that he’s going to say that aloud, nope, not happening. “All right, all right, look, look, look,” he states quickly, trying for a plasticating tone. “Just, let me think.” 

He has to deal with Sternwood. He wants to save the boy. So how can he do both? The hotel the kid was staying at. Do they have that information or can they find it? Who can he trust with his plan? Probably not Sarah, she’s a nice enough woman but he doesn’t trust her with something so personal. That leaves Juka. Will his friend do it though? That’s the real question. The only way to know is to ask. He’ll do that. First though, he has to get rid of all the other cops.

“Just,” he states slowly, working out the details as he says them. “You keep Sarah and I posted here, all right? We keep things ticking over. You release that Ruan’s improved, and that’s going to keep Sternwood in play.” 

He keeps talking as Geiger sighs, almost smiling as he turns away. 

“If he thinks he can walk his son out, he’s going to check the angles,” he suggests, not saying it’s his son too. Once more relieved by the fact there are so few alphas in their department. 

Chuckling, Geiger tucks his hands in his pockets, shaking his head and looking at the floor.

“Thom.” He urges, trying to convince the beta to work with him.”Look, at the very least it will keep the press of your back for a couple more days.”

Almost as soon as he says press, the smile and chuckles stop. Geiger looks away from him, frowning as he considers what to do. “All right, you stay here.” As the beta walks away, he mutters, “Got it all figured out, haven’t you?”

You have no idea, he thinks as he watches the man leave.

That leaves him with Sarah. Now on to the next part of the plan. Right, now how to deal with her? He wonders as he braces his arms against the railing once more. 

She walks over, leaning her back against the railing and remarking, “I take it we’re not staying here,” as she studies him closely. 

Straightening, he pulls his jacket on as he replies, “You are. I’m gonna go track down this security guard, see if he’s been squared off by Sternwood.” 

There is a question nagging at the back of his head that it isn’t Sternwood. After all, would Sternwood have allowed his -their- kid to get shot if he had anything to do with it? More than that, would he have left the guard who may have been part of injuring Ruan alive? Instinct says no. 

Sarah’s brow furrows, her scent is tinged with confusion, as she queries, “What, you think he shot his own son?”

“No,” he answers immediately, harshly, showing far too much emotion so he forces himself to calm down. “No. I’ve think he’s been planning something. It fucked up and now he’s covering his tracks.”

She sighs, closing her eyes and rubbing her hand across her face. He completely sympathises with that feeling. It’s not far off from how he currently feels. 

Dropping her hand, she demands, “Can you just take a step back for a minute?”

Turning to leave, he asks, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Her voice is firm as she retorts, “Meaning maybe it’s not all about Jacob Sternwood.”

His alpha nature agrees, but as he isn’t telling her about his current turmoil, he snaps, “What else is it about?” 

He walks back towards her, mind racing as he processes what she is saying, her scent, all the little clues that are adding up. He needs to do this sooner than later if he wants there to be any hope of saving Ruan. That’s the important part right now. The only thing that honestly matters. He can’t let her know that his priorities have changed. Part of him feels bad for not trusting her, another part not so much. 

“Dean Warns for a start, a dead twenty-two year old, and a dying nineteen year old.” She states clearly, aggravation and frustration entering her scent. 

“Yeah, which all lead back to Jacob Sternwood,” he replies as he stops before her, meeting her troubled blue eyes. “I’ve just got to figure out how.”

“You?” She repeats, tone going sharp as she nods once and looks away. “Right,” she draws the word out, making it almost twice as long and causing him to wonder if he’s making the wrong choice by not trusting her. “Right,” she repeats, voice evening out once more, as if she’s forcing herself to be calm as she turns almost all the way away before snapping back towards him. “You know what? Catching Sternwood is not going to change the past.”

“It has to!” He snarls furiously, not sure which part of the past he really wants changed. His voice bloody wobbles as he continues, “Or I’m always going to be that nobody that got shot in a tunnel and let him get away with it.”

That’s always bothered his alpha nature. How he lost so miserably, how he got injured and humiliated. 

He exhales, shaking his head and looking down, forcing himself to calm down because his emotions are a mess and his instincts aren’t helping right now. He has to deal with this. Now. 

“Listen,” Sarah begins, shifting just a bit closer to him, scent changing into something else. 

“Don’t,” he interrupts her, not wanting to hear what she has to say. She’s good at being reasonable when he feels like he’s not and he can’t handle that right now. 

“Please,” she tries again, and he can almost feel her breath against his face. 

“Sarah,” he pleads, “please.”

It doesn’t stop her, she’s rather stubborn like that. It can be a great trait in a cop but frustrating to deal with. “Listen to me.” He’s not sure how her voice is so sure as she states, “What went down in that tunnel does not make you a nobody. Hey, trust me.”

He wants to, but his instincts are still screaming that he can’t. 

“Concentrate on now,” she advises, catching his gaze and keeping it. 

He nods slowly, she’s right, that’s exactly what he needs to do. 

“‘Cause you’re too good at your job to waste it.” Her voice is soft, reassuring, firm, like she knows she’s not wrong.

He closes the distance between them, considering kissing her on the lips but knowing he is only going to kiss her on the cheek. 

“No,” Sarah murmurs with a slight shake of her head. “No.”

He noses gently at her cheek, just breathing and figuring out her mood, before pressing a quick kiss to it. “You’re still gonna have to stay here and cover for me,” he tells her as he turns and walks away, pulling his mobile out of his pocket as he goes.

Of course she tries to stop him again, but he snarls at her, before hitting send and striding away. 

“Juka,” his fellow alpha answers after the second ring. 

“I need a favor,” he states, skipping right past the greeting. “Go to the hospital and watchover Ruan.”

“Aren’t you going to be there?” His friend asks warily, as if he already knows the answer. 

“No. As much as I like Sarah, I don’t trust her with this,” he replies. 

“With what Max?” There is an edge to the alpha’s voice. 

“You’ll know when you get there. Please.” Juka has to help him, he can’t think of anyone else he’d trust to do this. 

“Fine, dammit Max, whatever this better be bloody important,” his friend agrees, hanging up on him.

Now then, time to go talk to that guard. Depending on what he finds out is how he plans going further. 

 


	10. Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events are heating up, realizations are made, and things go wrong.

Max’s POV

The one thing he learns from the conversation with the guard who witnessed Dean Warns killing Otis and wounding Ruan is he’s on the wrong path. It initially feels like a waste of time because the witness refuses to say why he withdrew his statement and who is behind it.

When he forces himself to think about this from an outside perspective he realizes he was missing something. The man doesn’t know who wanted him to keep quiet. What he knows is he was given a new job, a better job, and all he has to do is stay quiet. That’s the key.

It’s not Sternwood who is the problem in this situation, though Sternwood is the key to figuring it out. Both Sternwoods actually.

His mobile starts ringing as the guard walks away, as his mind connects the dots. He’s a bit short when he’s, “What?”

“I was getting ready to leave and go to the hospital when I got multiple calls from informants telling me that Ruan Sternwood was staying at Greigo Mar. Be careful Max.” His friend’s tone is worried and urgent.

“Right, thanks, just,” he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself since he now has a place to go, a physical location to investigate.

“I’m walking out of the office now, I’ll be at the hospital in ten minutes.” Juka tells him, “Is there anything I need to know before I get there?”

Pinching his nose and squeezing his eyes shut, he replies, “You’ll understand when you get there.”

“Why does that worry me?” His friend mutters before the line goes dead.

He chuckles as his eyes snap open and he shoves the mobile back in his pocket. There will be plenty of questions he doesn’t have answers to once Juka gets to the hospital. It’ll be impossible for the alpha not to recognize the very thing he realized.

-uoOuo-

Jacob’s POV

After doing a thorough search of the room he asks Roy to get the word out. He wants whoever did this to come to him. That’s the entire reason he’s setting this trap. The only problem is it could backfire on him in the worst way.

Once his friend is gone, he leans against the tiled wall, slowly sliding down and resting his arms on his knees. How did he fail his son so badly that he ended up in the very life he was trying to avoid getting Ruan in? The cameras and photography were supposed to keep his son’s nose clean and out of trouble.

Did Ruan do this for the family name or because of the alpha he’s been hanging out with? The one who was murdered the same night his son was shot. What is it his cousin said? That Otis was trying to get into the smuggling, guns, and robbery business? He wouldn’t be surprised if his son had been targeted by the dead alpha because of his connections to the world. The Sternwood name that has value from his years in the business.

He doesn’t know how long passes with his thoughts running circles before he hears the door to the hotel room open.

Slowing standing, he readies his gun and listens to the searching going on in the main room.

He’s sure things are about to get messy.

The shootout that followed was a both shorter and longer than expected. He killed one of the men and the other bolted. As soon as the second was gone he left, taking the stairs and getting followed by Lewinsky of all people.

The shout of “Sternwood!” sent chills down his spine. It was familiar and confirmed what he had already realized when he shot the alpha’s knee out.

His instincts war between helping the sire of his son and getting the hell out of dodge. Self preservation wins out, but that doesn’t stop the guilt.

-ouOuo-

Juka’s POV

The minute he steps into the hospital room where the wounded omega is resting, he knows what Max wasn’t saying. His friend was probably hoping he would confirm or deny it but there is no denying it possible.

Ruan Maxim Sternwood is Max Lewinsky’s son.

Fucking hell, his best friend gives him more reasons to swear than any other two people he knows combined. No wonder Max asked him to stand guard. He’s betting his friend’s instincts were screaming at him to stay and protect, hunt and destroy.

He’d feel bad for those who are now the hunted, because he knows his friend, and Max doesn’t stop until he reaches his goal. No matter the cost. That was proven when his knee was shot out and the other alpha pushed himself back into working, the hunting. Whoever did this will pay in blood for harming the kid. It doesn’t matter that Max just learned of him.

The only real question he has is how will this affect the hunt for Jacob Sternwood? Ruan’s father and apparently the last omega that Max slept with all those years ago.

He better settle in for a long wait. It’s a good thing he brought his laptop to work on.

-ouOuo-

Sarah’s POV

She paces the boy's room as she tries to figure out what to do. That is, until a nurses asks her to step outside the room if she is going to be negatively emotional. Apparently omegas can smell it and it can affect their healing rate, even when the scent is not one that is related to them.

Right. Everything starts with that shipping container. Then that’s where she’ll go. She knows Max wants her here, but she is almost compelled to prove him wrong or prove him right. She’s not actually sure which right now.

With one last glance at the kid, she leaves the hospital, heading to the docks in order to look into what happened before the shooting. She knows it’s stupid to go alone, but she doesn’t know who to call.

Even before Warns enters the cargo container she is searching, she knows she made the wrong choice. She might be trained, but he’s an ex-military neuter alpha, in physical strength alone he out matches her. She’ll do the only thing she can, fight to leave a mark, a testament to her struggle, and hope it’s discovered before it fades from their skins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and I appreciate every comment you lovely people leave me!


	11. Hunting

Max’s POV

He’s found by the responding units lying in the stairwell, grasping at his knee, gasping for breath. He doesn’t know how long he laid there, just that he failed once again. One of the paramedics drains his knee and wants to take him to the hospital but he refuses. Instead he limps back upstairs, settling on the floor across from the room.

What the hell happened here?

When he arrived, he took the stairs because he heard the automatic fire and and return fire. The stairs were faster than the elevator. Only, by the time he got there, there was smoke everywhere and he just barely saw a tall figure bolting in the opposite direction.

So he followed. He’s an alpha. Hunting is part of his nature. The chase is something that calls to him. It’s part of why he’s a cop. It’s a career that allows and even encourages his ability to track.

It’s damn near dawn by the time he limps out to his car to try and call Sarah. Thinking about the fact the dead bloke is a cop. A fucking cop. That leaves two possible choices. First, the cop is working with Sternwood and was dirty. Second the cop is dirty and not working with Sternwood.

Closing his eyes, he rebuilds the scene in his head. The cop wasn’t with Sternwood, he was trying to kill him. That means that the problem might not have started off with Sternwood, at least, not Jacob Sternwood. It starts with Ruan Sternwood.

What about him though? What do they know?

Picking his mobile back up, he speed-dials Juka, “Hey, did you get background on Ruan?”

“Your son, that Ruan?” His best friend snaps.

“Yes, that one,” he sighs, closing his eyes. “I didn’t know. Not until I stepped in the room. Now, did you do background on him?”

“Yeah, for the most part, it appears he’s a clean cut kid. He didn’t start having problems until he began hanging around with the alpha Otis Blake. You know, that kid that got shot first and died.” The other alpha answers quietly.

“So Blake is the key to this, or at least the beginning point.” He mutters as he considers how that changes things. “Have you heard from Sarah? I haven’t spoken to her since last night.”

Juka groans, he can just picture the way his friend rubs his eyes as he answers, “No. She wasn’t here when I got here. I hoped she was with you.”

“Fuck,” he mutters, what the hell is he going to do? He’s already on the hunt for whoever killed the boy-alpha Blake and shot his son. He doesn’t want to stop to hunt for Sarah dammit.

“I’ll track her mobile,” his friend tells him, “It shouldn’t be that hard since I have my laptop.”

Sighing in relief, “Thanks Juka.”

Right, so back on the hunt for the man who shot them. He’ll go back upstairs to the hotel room and go through it again, this time without so many people around and he can uses his alpha senses to do so. After all, what’s the use of having keener than beta senses if he doesn’t use them when looking for a killer?

He’s not done with Sternwood. They need to talk, which he is sure will happen after a bloody fight, but they’re going to deal. First though, he needs to finish his current case, deal with the problem that is Warns.

He’s got a sinking feeling that things are about to go horribly wrong.

-uoOou-

Juka’s POV

Max thanks him before the phone goes dead.

What in the hell is he going to do?

He’s got a lot of research on the kid, probably a lot more than he needed to do, but he figures his friend is going to want to know all about his son that he just discovered. He’s rather relieved to find most of it is good. The kids not overly athletic, he’s got great grades when not around Blake, hasn’t bonded with anyone, and is the top of his art classes.

Okay, fine, so he needs to find Sarah, because something is definitely going wrong here. She should have been here or answered the phone when Max called. Unless she’s avoiding his friend because she’s pissed at him.

It’s probably a good thing she’s a beta, she wouldn’t have been able to smell what he can smell.

He pulls up her number and hits send, might as well rule out her avoiding Max. When he doesn’t get her on the phone, he opens up the tracking app, one he possibly shouldn’t have, but no one has ever said anything about him using for tracking suspects. He’s quite sure that no one would say something about it.

She's at Max’s place? Why would she be there when he’s not and hasn't been all night?

“Don’t die kid,” he tells Ruan as he stands up, closing the laptop and planning to head over to his friend's place.

There's something going on, something that is quite bad, if he had to guess. Whatever it is, they definitely need to reach the bottom of it, and quickly. Before any more people get killed.

The trip to his friend's home is relatively quick since there is not a lot of traffic on the street yet. He uses his key in order to get inside the flat, carefully clearing each room before finding Sarah in Max’s bed.

His immediate reaction is fury. How could his friend have done that? How could the cop, the alpha, have killed his friend?

He's in the process of calling it in when he realizes there is a second scent, one that doesn't belong. Max’s scent is weak, residual like he hasn't been here in awhile. Even his scent on Sarah isn't fresh, despite the fact she's in his bed. It's that other scent that's fresh, an almost artificial one, and something he feels he should recognize.

It's when the coroner and her staff gets there that he realizes what that scent was. Alpha neuter. Like Dean Warns, someone who started but never finished presenting as an alpha.

Fucking hell, of course, that makes plenty of senses, and that means that there are dirty cops in this. He needs to warn Max, because apparently he's become a target or a patsy. Shit. He needs to get in touch with his friend and warn him.

“I’m escorting her,” he tells the coroner.

She nods, not questioning it, for which he is thankful.

He’s sure that this is going to be a very long case, no matter how short it actually takes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week, for whatever reason, probably my internet, the chapter didn't save in google docs the first time I typed it up, so here it is, have a good one folks and I look forward to any comments.


	12. Breakfast at the Automobile Lot

Jacob’s POV

He wants to go back to the hospital when he leaves the hotel, but that would be the wrong choice. First he needs to find out who’s there and what’s waiting for him, otherwise he’d be walking into a trap. He’s pretty certain those men that came to the room and shot the place up were cops. Dirty fucking cops. Which has him wondering if Lewinsky is dirty, even though he knows instinctively that he’s not.

If there is one thing he can say about the alpha that’s been hunting him for the last few years, it’s that Lewinsky has integrity.

To play it safe, he heads to Roy’s automobile lot. He’ll talk things through with his long time friend. Maybe even call his cousin and ask Merlin for help. He’d really rather not ask his cousin, but then, he doesn’t want to ask his friend either. Needs must.

Damn it all if this entire situation keeps forcing him to do things he’d rather not be doing. There is definitely going to be a strongly worded conversation with his son if his son makes it through this.

No. He can’t think like that. Ruan will live, there will be no ‘if’ it will happen even if he has to raise hell itself to insure that.

When he gets there, his friend is just finishing cooking up some scrambled eggs and toast, dividing it between two plates and motioning for him to take the second, along with the cup of coffee if his sense of smell isn’t off.

“I figured you’d come here first, so we can discuss what to do next,” Roy comments dryly.

He had just accepted it with a nod.

Just after dawn finds him eating breakfast with his friend, still thinking about everything that’s happened. It’s been a little over twenty four hours since his son called him, and he’s no closer to having an answer than he did when he got on the plain to here.

His friend heads to his car for a moment, needing to get something out of it, and leaving him to continue brooding on the situation.

As Roy returns after fetching his medication, he asks, “Have you ever heard of someone called Bartnick?”

“Who?” Roy asks as he settles into his seat.

“Bartnick?” He repeats questioningly, mulling over the name.

Head tipping to the side momentarily, Roy answers, “Nope,” opening up his meds and taking one, then tucking the bottle into a pocket.

Were they cops or something else? It’s not uncommon for ex-soldiers to go into the mercenary business if they can’t settle into civilian life. Those two didn’t act like any civilians he knows. Of course, there is the possibility that they were underworld figures

“These two guys, you know, they scoped the room.” He glances about as he figures out how to put it into words, trying to keep calm. He knows reacting with emotion would be a bad choice right now. “The way they fired their guns, it’s like they were trained, you know?” He sighs, shaking his head, “It was all too practiced.”

Roy glances down, not saying anything as the sound of footsteps draws their attention. Glancing towards the sound, his friend greets his wife, “Hey honey.”

He doesn’t say anything as she stops next to the table, holding out her hand as she says, “Give me the keys, I want to open up.” Considering her glare, she’s probably not very pleased to see him.

When his friend doesn’t immediately do so, she snaps her fingers at him, still holding out her hand.

“Kids get off to school okay?” Roy queries as he gets the keys.

“Yeah, fine,” she replies, her scent and voice both aggravated.

Sometimes having better than average senses sucks, he thinks as he continues to watch her. “Hey Karen,” he greets her, deciding it’d be the polite thing to do. They’re friends, maybe not good friends, but normally get along.

Apparently today’s not one of those day, “Fuck you, Jake.” She glares at him as she continues to asks, “Roy, do you know what?” Then turns her attention to her mate, “I don’t want this shit in my life again, do you understand me?”

Roy meets his wife’s eyes as he states, “If it was one of ours, we’d do the same.”

She glares at him as she retorts, “If it was one of ours, this never would have happened in the first place.”

He keeps himself from flinching, even though he knows she’s right. There are times he feels like he failed his son. For all he tried to keep Ruan out of that world, it doesn’t seemed to have worked.

“I’m just hoping that this dead policeman hasn’t got anything to do with you.” She snaps, dropping something on the table, and striding away without giving him a chance to respond.

Not that he actually has a response for her. He suspected that the men he was in a shootout with were military or cops. That just confirms it. His eyes flicker down to the paper she dropped on the table before him. Well shit.

Meeting Roy’s eyes, they share a rather worried look, knowing things are going to be a bit more difficult than anticipated. Of course his son would take the hard route.

Now they have to figure out a new plan. Things that have to happen: rescue his son and not get caught. Other things that will probably happen: find a way to stop the corrupt cops from harming his son further and actually find a way to communicate with Lewinsky that doesn’t involve one of them shooting the other.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters, rubbing a hand across his face.

“Yes,” Roy hums, taking another drink. “That sums the situation up.”

“What do we do next?” He asks, resigned to the fact that he’s dragged his friend into this mess and knowing he definitely owes Karen for doing to. He’ll figure out what to do for her after to apologize. 


	13. A Meeting

Max’s POV

When he is done at the hotel, and he’s sure there is nothing else he can actually pick up on, he heads to where he’s pretty sure Thom is at, planning to ask what the hell is going on. He has his suspicions but nothing he can prove. Not yet anyways.

He tries to call Sarah one more time, again not reaching her and hoping that Juka has much better luck than he does. He’s got a bad feeling that something terrible has happened, but he doesn’t really have any extra energy to spare for finding out what. Thankfully his friend is willing to do so.

He snorts as he ignores the man talking on the podium, using this death as an example of why to arm the police. No never mind the dead man was found with a gun he wasn’t supposed to have. Somewhere he shouldn’t be. With another person that shouldn’t have been there and shouldn’t have had a gun either.

That’s before counting Sternwood, who he is sure was actually defending himself and not the one who started the gunfight. What a fucking mess.

“We need to talk,” he tells the older man as he approaches.

The two of them head inside the building, up to a landing away from the others but not to the next floor where there may be other people. A good place for a conversation but hell on his already stressed out knee.

Thom starts to yell at him, bitching about the entire situation. At least, until he demands an answer as to why there are two different cops with weapons from different units working together on a lead that neither should have gone after. Shouldn’t have at least one of them reported in before they went there? Shouldn’t he have been notified if it was about Sternwood since he’s the one hunting the thief?

Not that he says all of that, instead he only says part of it. The most important part, the question about the two cops who were there together from different divisions.

He’s pretty sure that Nathan is a dirty cop. After all, why else would have found his glasses at the crime scene? Why else would he have bolted from the scene? Why would he have a gun with him when his position rarely calls for gun usage?

Did Nathan alert Sternwood about the sting? Is that why the house got blown to smithereens? Did the man who was supposed to protect the cops actually cause the threat to them? If so, he’s going to _slaughter_ that arsehole.  

It’s almost like the wind gets knocked right out of Thom as he asks about that.

One minute the older man is pissed, the next his brow is furrowed and he’s frowning as he accepts the glasses, not saying anything.

Sighing, Thom turns away from him, almost as if trying to figure out what to say.

He’s got a sinking feeling that Nathan isn’t the only one dirty in this case. Well shit, he hopes that Thom’s not involved, but his instincts are saying other wise, despite the lack of evidence. Based purely on body language and scent.

“Did you know about it, Thom?” he asks, keeping his voice calm as he does so,

Turning to hiss at him, voice tight and low. “Of course I didn’t!” His friend answers, a lie if he’s not mistaken. “I’ve got the press jumping all over me, I’m trying to run this division, I don’t need this shit as well, do I”?

Maybe it’s just the stress that is changing the older man’s scent to something more akin to lying.

“Jacob Sternwood was there too,” he states, still keeping calm as he studies the reactions he gets.

Thom turns the rest of the way towards him, crossing the small space to right in front of him as he demands, “Have you got evidence?”

“He was there,” he replies, crossing his arms and watching.

Thom points a finger at his chest, leaning in and snarling, “Well that’s not good enough.” He drops his hand, lifting the other, the one that now has a phone in it, where he didn’t when they first came in. “You better get your facts straight.”

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

No fucking away. How bloody deep does the corruption run? God dammit. He became a cop to help people, to stop criminals, not to work with them.

“I’ll look into Nathan and Crown. And you focus on Sternwood, okay? And you get back to me.” The scent of lying, of deceit, of worry, whatever it is he is picking up besides truthfulness, is stronger.

Stepping back, he forces himself to stay calm as he answers, “Yeah,” as nonchalantly as possible, keeping his cool when his instincts want to slam Thom into a wall and force him to be truthful. That won’t work, not right now because he doesn’t have the leverage needed.

He can feel Thom’s eyes on him as he starts down the steps, “Max.” He pauses momentarily while the older man continues, “It’s good to have you back.”

He doesn’t respond to that, particularly as nothing he currently has to say is actually something good. Not right now.

What a bloody fucking mess.

How the hell did his simple track down the bad bloke become this? Dirty cops and public servants, nothing as it actually seems. The person he’s supposed to be hunting isn’t even his problem right now. His problem is the man he just left and that bastard Nathan. That he’s now in a situation where things are going to get really damned tricky, really damned fast.

He has exactly one person on the force he trusts, and currently Juka is protecting his son.

His son. Fuck.

Right. Calm the fuck down, he orders himself. He needs to figure out what his next step is. That meeting definitely illuminated the fact his department and division aren’t going to be any use. None of them are trustworthy. Maybe he could trust Sarah, but he can’t reach her.

What a bloody fucking mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has sucked massively as my 7 month old laptop fried out and HP will not honor the warranty, so comments would be appreciated as something to think about besides the dead laptop


	14. Important Calls

Max’s POV

He’s stopped by the office to speak with Juka, that is, until he remembers his friend isn’t here because of the favor he asked for. He’s getting ready to leave when he ears the phone to Nathan’s office ring and he pauses by his desk, listening as he shuffles things around.

“Nathan Bartnick,” he hears that arsehole beta answer.

A low voice sends a chill of recognition down his spine. Why in the hell would Sternwood be calling Nathan? Forcing the questions away, he listens to the words instead. Knowing he missed a few. Hopefully not important ones.

“-involved with something he didn’t understand. And he paid the price. He’s got a good heart, unlike ours.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Nathan close the door to his office.

Well then, what to do? He could try to get closer and listen in, but his alpha senses can’t hear through reinforced walls and doors. Right then, the only thing he can do is try and figure out his next move.  

For now, he’ll head to the hotel, and give it another look since he still feels like he is missing something important. Maybe another walk through will help him figure out what that detail is. He hates missing things.

Of course, it’s probably a good thing Nathan is currently behind a closed safety door since he wants to destroy the beta, but he’s not going to tip that hand any worse than he already has. Instead he’ll find a way to bring him down permanently. Fitting payback for betraying the force and leading to his recently discovered son’s near death. Even if it’s not nearly enough according to the alpha side of his nature.  

-uoOou-

Jacob’s POV

Since he knows who one of the cops were who attacked him, he decides to call the idiot, a warning, a threat, a promise, it doesn’t matter. He’s going to be the oncoming storm and that piece of trash will be destroyed by him in the most painful fashion he can come up with.

Using an untraceable phone, he calls the fool, internally snorting at the distracted, “Nathan Bartnick.”

It’s difficult for him to keep his voice even as he speaks. “My son got involved with something he didn’t understand. And he paid the price. He’s got a good heart, unlike ours.”

He hears a door click shut, before Nathan replies softly, voice trembling, “You killed Crown.”

“You shot my son,” he retorts, fury bubbling just below the surface in his anger.

“No!” the idiot denies, voice almost  breaking. “But I know who did.”

He doesn’t believe the man who just tried to kill him. One of the men he holds responsible for his son’s death, but he’s willing to listen. After all, slimeballs will often save their own arse by handing over other slimeballs.

There is a moment of hesitation before Nathan suggests, “Look, maybe we should meet tonight. Talk this through.” he takes a deep breath, as if steadying himself before continuing, “I know a place.”

He knows it is probably going to be a trap, but if the idiot is willing to get within his grasp, well, he’ll take it. “Where?”

He glances towards where Roy is working with a customer, knowing he is going to have to ask his friend for further help.

“A club,” Nathan replies before giving him a time and address.

Now it’s time to plan his next move.

-uoOou-

Juka’s POV

What in the hell is he going to do? Sarah’s in the morgue, the kid he’s supposed to be keeping track of is still in critical care.

He doesn’t know what Max is doing or why. He doesn’t actually want to know right now.

However he needs to call his friend and tell him about the link he’s found between most of the players in this situation. That dead alpha who is connected to the dying omega and the dead beta cop. He’s just worried that he’ll tell Max about Sarah over the phone and that doesn’t seem like it’d be the best choice for this situation.

Right then, he’ll call, tell him about the alpha and cop, then tell him to get over here. That should be simple enough.

He snorts, grabbing his phone and trying to call out, only to not have service.

Fine, he’ll go check on the kid while he makes the call since he knows up there does have service. For a moment he lays his hand on her shoulder, swallowing hard before he turns and walks away.

He pauses by the orderly to say, “I need to make a phone call, I’ll be right back.”

The beta nods, continuing on his path to the morgue proper.

Max picks up on the third ring. “Yeah Juka?”

“First, you need to come to the hospital. Second, that dead alpha, Otis Blake, he was arrested last year on a minor drug offense by Harvey Crown. It’s not a huge connection but it’s the one I have so far.”

He can hear the way his friend sighs, answering, “As much as I hate to say it, I don’t think this situation has anything to do with Sternwood. I have to make a stop, but afterwards I’ll be there.” Again his friend sighs, “I’ll fill you in when I get there.”

“Got it, I’ll be in the kids room,” he replies before the line goes dead.

If Max doesn’t think it has something to do with Sternwood, then it means it is something else, something worse, and that is nerve wracking considering all the ways this could go wrong.

Ruan is still out cold when he checks him, barely stable, “Keep living kid.”

Now to go tell the medical examiner not to start the autopsy because he needs to have a scent confirmed by a fellow alpha. Thankfully most medical professionals and law enforcement recognize the fact that alpha senses are keener than beta senses and will do so.

What a bloody fucking mess.


	15. Phone Tap & Trap

Max’s POV

He stops by the hotel one more time, hoping maybe this time he can figure out what he missed the last time. He knows he missed something, he just doesn’t know what. He takes his time going over the scene, playing out each part by himself. If he knows how the pieces line up, he can do something about them.

At least that’s the goal.

He’s just slid down the wall where Sternwood would have taken cover, groaning softly because he’s been abusing his knee today.

“Relaxing at a murder scene?” he hears Thom comment.

He wants to growl low in his throat, particularly as he is quite certain the bureaucrat is a part of the problem. Instead he mutters, “Fuck,” as he pulls himself up.

“That’s commitment to the cause, isn’t it?” The beta queries, and he stops hearing the taller man walk around.

“How did you know I was here?” He asks tiredly, this has taken longer than planned, hopefully Juka is still at the hospital, though he’d definitely understand if he wasn’t. Once he’s done with Thom he’ll call his friend and update him on the situation.

What a bloody fucking mess, that seems to be his primary feeling about it all.

“I know everything,” the beta replies dryly.

Taking a deep breath, he remarks, “Don’t doubt it.” Though he’s sure that the reason that he ‘knows everything’ is Thom’s a part of it.

He rubs his face, tweaking his nose and waiting to see what the other man has to say before he says anything else. He’s still rather suspicious, and moderately certain that he’ll uncover corruption within their ranks, including Thom. He’s not looking forward to that. Already his alpha nature wants to rip the other man to shreds for even potentially being a party to what happened to Ruan.

Fucking instincts. They can be great, and they can be annoying as fuck. Currently it’s more the latter than prior.

“Night shift reported you were here,” Thom tells him, turning to watch him.

“I was looking for Sarah,” he states, which isn’t a complete lie. He is looking for his partner, mostly by asking his fellow alpha to track her phone. But that doesn’t need to be mentioned, not just yet.

“What?” the beta asks, slowly walking towards him, “Lover’s tiff?”

He almost smiles, huffing, as he agrees, “You could say that.”

Thom finds a spot to sit down, unbuttoning part of his jacket as he does so. “Do you want to know the real reason they first asked you to head up the Sternwood case?”

Scoffing, he shakes his head slightly, replying, “Not fucking really. I dunno, my good lucks, my charm?” He shakes his head again, crossing his arms and watching as the beta starts speaking again.

“We hadn’t been able to get anywhere near Sternwood for years. Our incompetence could be passed off as your inexperience.” The older man states as he sits back, hands coming to rest on the arm rests.

He doesn’t immediately comment, this isn’t the first time it has been suggested, he’s sure it might not be the last. Or maybe it will be, it all depends on how this investigation goes. He does scoff however, just barely biting back an outright snort, because they are a bunch of idiots it seems, corrupt idiots who he’s going to bring down.

“You were so fresh, Max,” Thom tells him, almost gently. “I knew you could take a couple of knocks and keep on running.”

Being an alpha helps with that, he thinks, at least in some points. In other points everyone expected him to fail because of his age and instincts. After all, there isn’t really a positive view on alphas among cops, not unless they’re homicide where their abilities to hunt become focal.

Looking away, the beta’s voice becomes firmer as he declares. “You worked harder than any man that came before you.” Shaking his head, Thom continues, “I mean, Christ, you nearly caught him single-handedly.”

His voice is dry as he states, “And you still had to fight them to take me back.”

Going back to the force after getting shot had been difficult. Some blamed him, others did not, but only Sarah and Juka were willing to work with him after. The rest though that he was bad luck. At least that’s how they acted.

He’s sincere as he continues, “I never thanked you for that.” Even as he knows that he will be hunting Thom before this mess is done. That’s what his instincts say, and he has faith in those.

Firmly the beta says, “So when you take him down this time, you take him down hard, okay? And I’ll make sure the whole world is watching.”

Right, because that’s just what he needs, more media attention.

He tips his head, studying the other man and wondering if his instincts are wrong. He doesn’t think they are. Crossing the room, he settles in the seat across from the beta, hating his knee for the moment as it makes settling painful.

Thom leans forward, wringing his hands as he quietly admits, “I,” the beta hesitates, head dropping and focuses shifting to his knees. “I did something,” the older man looks up at him, meeting his gaze, “something I’m not proud of, so you better be right on this, Max.”

He doesn’t comment, but considering that the beta continues almost breathlessly a moment later, it probably wasn’t expected anyways.

“I tapped Nathan’s line.” Thom’s entire body shifts, nervousness screaming from every action and his scent. “Someone called him about the Greigo Mar.”

He shifts how he’s sitting, glancing towards the doro and the betas standing guard, curious if they can hear or not. He knows that their senses have a massively different range, but are still rarely as good as an alphas or omegas.

“Nathan was guarded, he was paranoid, couldn’t wait to get off the phone quick enough.” Thom reaches in his jacket pocket, pulling a note book out, “They’re meeting tonight,” and writing in it as he continues to speak, “They’re meeting here.” For a moment the beta crinkles the paper between his hands, “I want you to go and check it out.”

Instincts scream that this is a trap as he takes the offered piece of paper. However he’s a bloody alpha. He’ll deal with the trap and spring it back on them. After all, he doesn’t have a problem playing the game. He’s good at it even, though he hates to admit it.

“Keep it contained, yeah?” The other man requests, causing him to internally snort.

“Yeah,” he agrees with a nod, wanting to growl and not. Now is not the time to show his hand.

Thom claps him on the shoulder as he rises, walking over to the door, where he turns and asks, “Call me when it’s through, yeah?”

He nods, barely moving his head as he agrees again, “Yeah.”

Fucking hell. Why does this mess keep getting worse? He better call Juka and apologize for being so bloody late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hi folks! Sorry I missed last week, it was stressful and I got next to no writing done during the entire seven day stretch. however, I did get my new computer ordered, which came in yesterday, so I should be back to my regular schedule for my WIPs. 
> 
> like years past, I am going to try and update 10 of them for Christmas. I am also doing two different winter advents, in the past they would have been for Sherlock, but this year they're going to be Bond. 
> 
> I look forward to any comments, thanks for reading!


	16. Nightclub Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hello folks! the last two weeks have been a bit insane. today is the first time in 10 days I have had any real time to type, those following me, rather than the story, have probably noticed the flood of updates. I'm working on catching everything up.

Max’s POV

This is definitely a situation that calls for him to be armed. It doesn’t matter if his target is Sternwood or someone else, there is going to be a gun fight and he refuses to be unarmed for it.

So he heads to the gun locker to sign out a weapon. Is it a good idea? Maybe, maybe not, but it’s what he can do, and that’s really all that matters. Signing a gun out goes quickly enough. It’s not the first time and he knows the man behind the desk.

Out of habit he checks to make sure it is clean and ready to go.

Now then, time to go to the trap.

-oOoOoOo-

Jacob’s POV

He knows that the club is a trap. That’s why he asked Roy to put the weapon in there for him. That way he will not be unarmed as he goes into it. At least not completely unarmed as he goes into it.

He’s a bit thrown by the fact that there is nobody here. The reason he had agreed is it’s a club, a place for people to gather. Even if it was all enemies, it still would have been people, and more people tends to mean less accurate shooting, so he could have used them to shoot each other.

His sense of smell alerts him to roughly how many are in here, though not perfectly. This place stinks too much to get an accurate count. Still, it’s better than no warning whatsoever.

When he hears the door he just entered slam shut and lock, he knows that he was right to assume this is a trap.

He stops, turning to glance at the door, scowling, and freezes as he catches the scent of someone he shouldn’t be smelling right now: alpha Max Lewinsky.

This is about to get a lot more complicated. It was already a mess because of his son, now this?

-oOoOoOo-

Max’s POV

Is it legal to break a window and sneak in? Fuck no. Is that going to stop him? Also fuck no. Why? Because this is a trap and he’ll be damned if he walks into it like a sheep lead to slaughter. It’s not happening. He’s been shot once already, he’s going to do his damnedest to survive without getting shot again.

He is quiet as possible as he moves through the back of the building listening for the sounds of people that are missing and intentionally taking deep breaths to drag the scents into his lungs. There are very few people here but a lot of fucking weapons.

Drawing his gun, he readies for the fight that he knows is coming up.

He goes still as his senses are hit by the almost overwhelming scent of _his._

His eyes meet Sternwood’s across the room, and he watches the way the omega steps forward slowly, hands up and opening his jacket as if to prove that he isn’t a threat. He already knows that though there is no way for him to tell the other man that little detail.

The moment the omega dives sideways, he fires, intentionally missing, because he needs to draw the others with guns out.

“Fuck!” he snarls when automatic gun fire is returned. He really hates when that bloody happens.

He dodges behind a rather thick post which thankfully absorbs most of the gun fire, even if it sends pieces of cement and stone flying everywhere.

“You take Sternwood,” a familiar voice orders furiously, “He’s unarmed.”

There is a grunt, probably of agreement.

“I’ll deal with Lewinsky.” Warns, he realizes, Dean Warns, that bloody alpha neuter.

He’ll deal with me? He thinks snidely, he’s got another thing coming if he thinks that’s going to be simple.

He takes a deep breath, clearing his mind and senses, before zeroing on his ability to see even in low light. It’s not often that he embraces his full senses, most the time he tries to keep them toned down, so to speak, to keep them from being overwhelming.

Darting out, he fires off two more rounds, knowing he is missing because he doesn’t have a lock on Warns location, but that’s not the point. The idiot probably thinks that he’s going to be easy pickings and the more of the bullets he can get the fool to use, the higher his chances of successfully shooting him.

He dodges behind the bar, using its solid frame as cover while Warns tries to shoot at him. Elsewhere in the room he can hear the other person, probably Nathan if he’s not mistaken, firing an automatic weapon as well.

Stay clear, he thinks, hoping that Sternwood is smart enough not to be totally unarmed at a gun fight. The man’s a criminal, he should know a trap when he walks into one and be prepared for said trap.

-oOoOoOo-

Jacob’s POV

When Lewinsky shoots at him, he’s startled to realize it’s not a shot to hit him. It’s a warning. Why in the fuck would the alpha be warning him? That doesn’t make sense. They’re enemies as far as the alpha knows.

Unless he has managed to piece together the truth he never told the younger man. That they have a son together. That’s the only reason he can think that Lewinsky wouldn’t be trying to hit him. He jumps to the side just as automatic gun fire sprays the floor towards where the alpha was last located.

Despite the almost certain knowledge that he’s fine because he can’t smell blood, his heart skips a beat.

A moment later his thoughts are forced away from the alpha as someone starts firing at him. It’s his turn to play tag, he can’t worry about Lewinsky, even if he wants to because he has to save his own damned hide.

What seems like hours in mere minutes pass as he dodges the bullets and spots the weapon Roy left for him. Moments later he’s got it in his hand and is firing, aiming to kill the dirty cop who caused his son’s injuries and maybe even his death.

He feels no satisfaction as he watches the betas body come crashing to the ground.

Keeping an eye out for the other two, he heads towards the exit that his friend has made but finds he can’t force himself through the door.

Lewinsky might be hunting him, but the cop is an honest person and shouldn’t end up dead just because he is surrounded by corrupt cops.

“Jake!” Roy nearly yells at him as he slowly turns back towards the main room.

The cop has a hand gun, the other man an automatic weapon, he could probably identify it if he tried but he really doesn’t care. The odds are against Lewinsky in all possible manners.

This might be the wrong choice, but he can’t just leave him there.

He hears Roy’s sigh even as he strides back towards the gun fight and starts firing on the other man.

“Move! Go!” he orders the alpha, meeting startled gray eyes as he reloads.

For a moment he doesn’t think he’s going to be listened to then the younger man is on the move, heading towards the door he just came through as he continues to lay down fire and keep the other bastard busy.

They get outside the building, and Lewinsky ends up leaning against the wall, panting, all his weight on one leg.

Not thinking about it, he grabs the smaller man’s jacket and jerks him towards the back of the van, practically tossing him in as he jumps in after him. They need to be somewhere else right now. He’s running low on ammo after all and he’s sure the alpha is out.

He hears gunfire as he closes the door and the van roars away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0, I do a lot of writing sprints, so feel free to stop by and join. 
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, they remind me why I write on bad days.


	17. Stablized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hello folks, I hope you all have a better holiday than I 
> 
> Parts of this will probably look familiar as it was originally one of the three original ficlets, however more has been added to it.

Max’s POV

They’re both panting as the door slam shut, though he is fairly certain he is panting worse. His knee is killing him and he is in the back of a getaway vehicle with the very person he’s supposed to be catching. There is definitely something wrong with this picture. He’s too exhausted to focus on what though.

Dean Warns and Nathan Bartnick were working together. The scent of blood told him two things: first Warns was grazed at least once, second Nathan is dead.

He’d like to kill Nathan a second time, but the first is probably more than enough. He should probably thank Sternwood for that. What a bloody situation to be. He’s not supposed to  be thanking a thief for killing a cop, but in this situation the thief was definitely the one in the right.

As he catches his breath the fury over the fact he has a son and didn’t know about the boy until he was almost dead comes rushing to the surface. That’s the only reason he can think of for why he cold cocked Sternwood.

It’s really not fair to kick a man while he’s down, particularly not one who just saved his life, but at this moment he can’t seem to bring himself to stop. Rage over the discovery of his son, the fact that the man who had his son shot out his knee, and now this current mess with the cops keeps him going even as he knows it’s wrong.

He’s rather relieved when the omega fights back, might as well get all the aggression their current situation out. He doesn’t mind the fighting, until the older man goes for the gun, at which point the reasoning behind it changes and he switches from fighting with fury, to fighting dirty. Unfortunately so does Sternwood.

Pain flashes through him with the first elbow to his bad knee which has him grunting as he lets go and falls backwards. He’d be embarrassed by the howling he does a moment later, but he’s too busy seeing spots as the omega’s elbow connects with his knee again.

Of course while he’s clutching his knee the damned man grabs the gun, the very thing he was trying to prevent.

“Now take me to my son,” Sternwood orders him, breathless and furious.

The pain makes it hard for him to form the words, but he eventually manages to snarl, “ _Our_ son.”

Before the omega has a chance to respond, his phone vibrates. Is he going to get shot if he checks it? He wonders, ignoring the gun pointed at him and reaching for it anyways.

“Yeah?” he mutters as it comes on.

“You might want to get over here. Now. Your other errand can wait.” Juke tells him, there is something in his friend’s voice that makes the pit of his stomach drop.

“Clear the wing,” he mumbles, having a really good idea what his friend needs to tell him.

“Fine, meet me in autopsy after, I mean it,” his fellow alpha tells him.

“I can do that,” he agrees, closing his eyes as another bolt of pain washes through him.

Closing his phone, he shoves it back in his pocket as he just lays there for a minute. He hurts to much right now to give a living fuck about a gun pointed at him.

“Go to the hospital,” he manages a bit later, not actually knowing where they were already going.

When they get there, he sends a quick text off to make sure the floor is cleared, and sighs in relief when he gets an answer. He definitely owes his friend for this, because it’s majorly against regulations.

As they climb the stairs, with Jacob giving him a combination of confused and frustrated looks, he recalls something his grandmum once told him.

_Alphas and omegas can complete each other. Science can’t explain why humans developed the way we did, six different physical sexes. I think, like my mother had before me, and hers before her, that alphas and omegas carry the blood of the fair folk. When mates are together, they complete a bond, and they can do the impossible. I’ve seen mates heal each other of wounds that should have killed them. Heard of parents saving children from things that should have been fatal. All sorts of amazing and hard to believe tales. But believe I do. I have to. I have my mate. You’ll find yours someday too. You just have to believe, and anything is possible._

He shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away, and ignores the shooting pain rushing through him. He’s got a goal, and he’s going to deal with it first. Everything else is _after_.

When they reach the room, he’s surprised to see Juka who goes from disbelief to glaring in roughly six second. “You bloody owe me.”

“Yeah, for more than you’d guess,” he agrees as he heads into the room, not saying anything else to his friend.

“I’ll keep everyone back, you better be right you insane Scottish bastard.” His friend grumbles as he goes to make sure the area stays cleared.

He wonders why his friend is here instead of in autopsy. There has to be a reason for it. He just can’t focus on that right now. Right now he has to focus on his son.

“Forget everything except Ruan,” he orders the omega, “think nothing except healing, healthy, living. _Believe it._ ” He stress the last part.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jacob demands as the tall man steps through the door. Going silent as he sees the way their son is lying on the cot nearly dead.

“Before her death, my grandmum told me an impossible story, so as an adult I looked it up, and she wasn’t wrong. Now focus,” he answers as he stops next to the foot of the bed, almost hesitantly reaching out to touch the young man’s bare foot just beneath the blanket.

Eyes narrow, the omega studies him just for a moment before nodding sharply. Seconds later the bigger man mirrors him.

 _Heal._ He wills the boy, _live._ His focus becomes so narrow that the only thing he is aware of is the weak heartbeat beneath his fingertips as it slowly gets stronger, steadier, leveling out and stabilizing.

A familiar voice cuts through his focus, “Back to earth Max. Time to leave. Now.”

Shaking his head, he lifts his hand off Ruan’s ankle and glances up at the monitors, biting back a smirk.

“Come on, we need to finish dealing with this situation and then have a very long talk,” he tells Jacob with leaving room for a question. Turning his attention to Juka he opens his mouth to ask his friend to stay but he doesn’t get a chance to.

“Get, you owe me,” Juka tells him, waving towards the door, “We’re lucky no one else on this case is an alpha or omega with the senses to go with.”

“I said the same thing first time I stepped in this room.” He agrees before leaving the room with one last glance at Ruan and the machines monitoring his son’s life.

“Max, Sarah’s dead, it was Warns’ I’m sure of it, that’s why I wanted you to stop in autopsy.” His fellow alpha informs him, sending ice water through his veins.

“Fuck,” he snarls, wishing he would have killed the neuter earlier, even though logically he knows it wouldn’t have happened, he was a bit outgunned.

“You’ve been declared a traitor,” Juka tells him, eyes flickering from him to the omega.

Not going to scream, he thinks as he nods once. So there is a hell of a lot more he owes his friend for.

“Try not to die, would you, I’d really rather you clean up your own mess,” the words might be grim, but he hears the underlying joke.

Nodding, he tells his friend, “Thanks, and-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, will do, now go kill whoever is making this a bloody mess so the only trial we need to deal with is yours.” Juke interrupts him and waves him away, avidly ignoring the omega.

The trip through the buildings backways is silent, just as their original trip into the building was. They have a situation to deal with: corruption, bad cops, and gun runners. This isn’t going to be easy, but he definitely knows he has to do this. Surprisingly, the person he’s supposed to be hunting is probably his best ally right now.

They make a stop in the morgue, where he confirms what Juka told him with his sense of smell and spots the writing on his dead partner’s hand, though he’s not sure it’s exact meaning yet, he needs to work that out. He can do that after they leave here. Right now being elsewhere is a really good idea for a number of reasons.

Afterwards, he glances at the thief and apparently his soulmate as they climb back in the van, well afterwards they’ll see if they are as opposites as it seems or not.


	18. Waterside Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Max have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Happy Holidays and New Year to you all, I hope 2018 brings you smoother luck and easier days. 
> 
> If it's familiar I don't own it.

Max’s POV

They end up in the dock yard, surrounded by all the shipping containers. The very place that his partner died. The place his son was injured and the other kid was killed. The place Dean Warns made the worst mistake of his life.

Right now he has two targets. Warns and who’s controlling Warns. Everything else is secondary.

He doesn’t say anything as Jacob – and when did he start thinking of him as Jacob? – comes walking up.

He shifts his weight, trying to relieve some of the pain in his knee, even though he knows it isn’t going to help.

“Who tried to kill my son?” the omega eventually asks, tone as frosty and smooth frozen rivers of his family home.

He swallows, still working through the order of events to the best of his knowledge. Jacob’s not a threat at this moment, he can safely ignore him until he has the answer.

“Was it the police that came to the hotel room looking for money?”  He wishes it was that simple as both of them are dead but he doesn’t think it is. “Was it the ones in the club?”

“Huh?” he hums, finally catching back up, Dean Warns and Thomas Geiger. They are at minimum the two are going to die before this is all said and done.

“What about that girl?” Jacob queries, drawing his full attention, “Who was she? Was she involved?”

It’s probably a stupid thing to ask, but as he turns towards the omega, stepping forward, he wonders, “Why didn’t you just kill me that night?”

He has his suspicions, but at this moment he doesn’t want theories, he wants facts.

The older man doesn’t answer, simply watching him with tired eyes that makes him want to wrap the omega in his arms and simply hold him.

“Why didn’t you just kill me in that tunnel?” he demands instead, the anger he’s currently feeling, the hopelessness and uselessness make his voice almost brittle.

Whiskey amber eyes narrow at him, confusion enters the air around them, “For what?”

That simple question reminds him of the one detail he’s never understood. Sternwood is only violent in defense, he might use intimidation as a method of dealing, but true violence is always started by someone else.

He pivots, walking away and feeling those eyes watching him as he does so. Stopping at the water’s edge, he sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets and swallowing hard. She was supposed to stay at the hospital. She wasn’t an alpha, it was his bloody fucking hunt. Whether it was the hunt for Sternwood, or it was the hunt for who shot his son, it was his, not hers. Why the hell did she come here? It was the stupidest possible action. What drove her? The same thing that drives him, the inability to let go. She might not have been an alpha, but they had that trait in common, and it got her killed. He should be the dead one, not her, not his son whose been so close it leaves a horrible taste in his mouth. Him.

It takes several minutes for him to get his emotions back under control. He hasn’t been as out of it as he has been tonight in years. Literally years, as a teenager is the last time he can remember being this overwhelmed. Not even getting shot made him like this.

He returns to where Jacob is waiting for an answer, voice cold as he states, “Our son was nearly killed and Otis Blake was killed by an ex-soldier called Dean Warns. That was the alpha neuter who focused on me at the club tonight.” He takes another deep breath, “He was working with Nathan Bartnick, Harvey Crown, and possibly,” he swallows hard, knowing it in his mind does not make it any easier to say, “possibly Lieutenant Commander Thomas Geiger.”

Jacob glances out over the water, processing what he is saying if his expression is anything to go by.

“That girl,” he nearly growls but stops himself, “Sarah,” his voice nearly breaks as he says her name. It hurts knowing he’s the reason she’s dead, “Had written something on her hand: Punch 1-1-9. Now Dean Warns was seen at the container yard with Otis Blake the night of his murder. That place is separated into three different docks: Turk, Acorn, and the Punch.” He shakes his head a bit, “And that’s what I know.”

“1-1-9 are container coordinates,” the omega comments, the icy edge to his voice fading into something else. He nods towards the waterline, “We used to bring diesel in off the ships.”

“We’ll end this tonight,” he states softly, determined to finish this before things become any worse. “And when it’s over, you’ll go to prison and I’ll be the one that puts you there.”

He says it, but he’s not actually sure that he means it.

According to the way Jacob’s eyes narrow once more, he is aware of that uncertainty yet the omega doesn’t contradict him or protest.

Part of his mind says that’s the wrong choice. He shouldn’t be arresting his son’s father because of the situation that they currently find themselves in. Another part of him, the cop, says that Sternwood is a criminal and deserves to go to jail. That same part of his mind says he will deserve jail time by the time this is all over as well.

He’s going rogue. Acting like a vigilante. That’s not the right way to do this. It doesn’t matter that is what alpha side of his nature demands. It’s not right. When this is over. He’ll submit for punishment as well. He can do nothing else.

He turns and walks away, knowing the older man will follow, for revenge for their son if nothing else. Until Warns and Geiger are dead they will work together to deal with what’s going on. They’ll both see what happens after. They’ll see if he makes good on that threat, or if he does not. It will all depend on how the rest of the night unfolds.

Either way, there will be hell to pay for those that are responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a shitty month but I am quite pleased with the progress I have been making on this. Any and all reviews are welcome, thank you for reading


End file.
